


light, camera, action!

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Future, F/M, Sequel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Krystal harus menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk mempertimbangkan, apakah Minho sibuk?Pada akhirnya, ia memang harus mengatakannya: mereka akan (harus) pergi bersama.(sekuel untuka whole new world.)





	1. invitation

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Krystal mengamati wajah orang-orang dengan bosan. Terlalu banyak manusia, terlalu ramai, dan Jessica terlalu lama. Terlalu banyak kata _terlalu_ yang beterbangan di dalam kepalanya sampai-sampai ia merasa pusing. Ia menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangan kiri dan kanan bergantian, menguap beberapa kali.

Ponselnya sudah kehabisan daya. Krystal terkantuk-kantuk.

“Hoi!”

Perempuan itu tersentak. Di hadapannya, Jessica berdiri dengan ekspresi sebal yang dibuat-buat. Jessica menarik koper kecilnya, menyerahkannya pada Krystal.

“Ogah,” tolak Krystal sambil berdiri dan mencangklong tasnya. “Aku sudah menunggu lama, harus membawakan kopermu juga?”

“Masih ada yang di bagasi. Aku membawa yang itu.”

“Pakai troli saja apa susahnya, sih?” Krystal pun berjalan menuju bagian pengambilan bagasi, mengabaikan koper Jessica. “Ngantuk. Ayo cepat ambil kopermu, kita segera pulang. Aku kangen kasurku.”

“Kau begadang lagi, ya?”

Krystal menggelayut di lengan Jessica. “Tepatnya aku cuma tidur dua jam.”

“Bikin film lagi?”

“Belum. Masih riset. Mengumpulkan pengetahuan.”

“Sambil kencan dengan Minho?”

“Ih. Pacaran tidak, bagaimana mau kencan?”

“Tapi dia bintang favoritmu,” goda Jessica.

Krystal menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jessica. “Dia lagi sibuk, tahu. Aku sedang memperkaya wawasan. Aku sedang menonton film-film _psychological-thriller_.”

“Berhenti menempeliku, dong.” Jessica menggoyangkan bahunya, mengusir Krystal. “Bawakan troli unutkku, baru kuberikan hadiah untukmu.”

“Hadiah apa? Lemari tas di _walk-in-closet_ sudah penuh. Perawatan kulit? Aku masih punya banyak, paket dari _endorse_.”

“Bukaaan.” Jessica mengibaskan tangannya di udara. “Ambil trolinya dulu.”

Krystal menurut dengan malas. Jarak mereka dengan kumpulan troli itu hanya beberapa meter, tetapi Krystal berjalan gontai ke arahnya. Ia kembali dan langsung menagih. “Mana?”

Jessica memamerkan sebuah kertas luks yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari _boarding pass_ penerbangan sambil tersenyum. Krystal mengernyit, langsung merebutnya dari tangan Jessica.

“Undangan?” Ia membuka lipatan kertas tersebut. “Festival Film Indie? Boston?”

Jessica menjawil hidung Krystal. “Berterima kasihlah pada koneksi kakakmu.”

“Tapi ini undangan untukmu, ‘kan?” Krystal menunjuk pada bagian depan undangan berwarna biru muda tersebut, pada kata ‘Ms. Jung’.

“Lihat bagian dalamnya, Ms. Jung 2.0.” Jessica membukakan lagi undangan itu dengan sebal, menunjuk pada bagian lain di dalam, membacakannya keras-keras, “_To the inspirational Ms. Krystal Jung_. Aku memperlihatkan filmmu pada banyak temanku di Amerika sana, banyak di antaranya pengamat film indie dan orang-orang Hollywood. Mereka tahu karyamu. Mereka menontonnya. Ditambah lagi dengan sambutan positif di internet, di pasar domestik—kau harus tahu beberapa mata sedang tertuju padamu.”

“O...ke.” Krystal mengangguk-angguk lalu membacanya sampai selesai. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah. “Boston ... 9 Juli ... oke ... hah—_bersama partner_?”

“Itu bukan hal yang aneh untuk acara-acara seperti festival atau _premiere_. Kenapa?”

“Awal bulan Juli nanti kau ada agenda di Italia, ‘kan? Tanggal berapa?”

“_Oh my_, Krystal, kursusnya berlangsung dua minggu. Tentu saja sampai pertengahan.”

“Lalu aku dengan siapa?”

Jessica hampir tertawa meremehkan. “Tentu saja Minho, lah, siapa lagi?”

Krystal menggumam tanpa suara, _oh gosh _....

* * *

Krystal ingin tahu caranya mengajak Minho tanpa terdengar menyebalkan. Sambil memikirkannya, sisi lain batinnya juga menghardik dirinya, _memangnya kau ini remaja umur belasan tahun? _Ia sadar, ia sudah berada pada usia di mana ia tak lagi harus peduli pada relasi cowok-cewek dan berbagai efek perasaan yang dapat ditimbulkan—karena usianya sekarang adalah usia untuk berbagai pengalaman dan koneksi untuk pekerjaan. Hubungan harus mengesampingkan perasaan (_well_, terkadang).

Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat, apakah lelaki itu pernah cerita padanya soal jadwal yang penting di hari-hari belakangan? Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Minho.

(Jessica pasti akan mengatainya karena terlalu banyak pertimbangan begini.)

Akhirnya, setelah satu jam mempertimbangkan dan cuma memutar-mutar ponselnya di tangan, Krystal menghubungi Minho.

“Juli, ya ....” Minho mempertimbangkan cukup lama. “Sebentar, kucek dulu. Jangan ditutup, ya,” suaranya ramah, selalu menenangkan Krystal. Krystal bertanya-tanya, apakah nada bicara Minho selalu seperti ini? Rasanya dulu tidak sampai semenyenangkan ini bicara dengannya. Entah pengalaman apa yang dia dapatkan selama hari-hari mereka sibuk sendiri bertahun-tahun belakangan.

Minho menjawab lagi, “Akhir Juli, aku harus ke luar negeri untuk syuting iklan. Belum diputuskan negara mana, tetapi mungkin hanya sekitar Asia.”

“Oh, baik. Kalau begitu ... maukah kau pergi bersamaku sekitar tanggal 7 sampai 11? Bisa mundur atau maju satu-dua hari, tergantung penerbangan dan jadwal yang diatur manajerku, tapi kuperkirakan tidak akan jauh-jauh dari tanggal itu.”

“Kurasa bisa. Ke mana? Apakah ini sebuah liburan gratis?” Minho tertawa kecil.

“Bukan.” Krystal memain-mainkan kancing kemejanya. “Ada festival Film Indie di Boston, Amerika Serikat, tanggal 9 Juli. Aku dapat undangan ... dan undangan ini untuk dua orang. Jessica tidak bisa menemaniku. Kau ... mau?”

“Festival Film? Amerika Serikat? Soojung-ah, kau hebat sekali!”

“Sssh. Ini karena Jessica, tahu .... Dia diam-diam mempromosikan film indieku di sana ....”

“Tidak apa-apa! Yang penting kau sudah punya koneksi ke sana. Itu membanggakan sekali! Tapi sungguh, kau mengajakku? Aku merasa aku tidak pantas—”

“Kau pemain film favoritku.” Krystal mendadak terdiam, terperangah atas pilihan kata-katanya yang spontan. _Duh_. “Ma-maksudku—”

“Aku bermain di film indie yang kau jagokan, oke, aku mengerti, tapi kutanya sekali lagi, yakin, aku? Kau punya banyak teman yang luar biasa yang pasti akan senang kau ajak ke sana untuk menambah pengalaman dan koneksi. Bukan berarti aku menolakmu, lho.”

“Yakin,” Krystal merasa sudah telanjur untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan menahan diri. “Ini juga kesempatan bagus untukmu, oppa. Kau sudah bermain di banyak film, beberapa di antaranya menarik perhatian di luar negeri sana. Kita akan sama-sama diuntungkan.”

Minho tak langsung menjawab. Namun, pada akhirnya. “Baik. Kita berangkat. Ucapkan salam dan rasa terima kasihku untuk Jessica-nuna. Aku akan ke apartemenmu saat senggang akhir minggu ini untuk bicara lebih banyak.”

Krystal mengangguk cepat, walaupun tidak ada artinya dalam pembicaraan telepon seperti ini. “Oke! Kutunggu. Selamat sore, oppa.”

“Sore, Krystal.”

Krystal selalu senang pemilihan waktu Minho untuk kapan memanggilnya Soojung atau Krystal. Seakan-akan dia selalu tahu, selalu mengerti suasana yang membuat panggilan itu terasa respek padanya saat ia sebagai ‘Krystal’, atau hangat sebagai ‘Soojung’. Krystal tidak pernah memikirkan cara pembedaan seperti itu sebelumnya, hanya ketika Minho melakukannya dengan nada yang sedemikian rupa, ia tahu ada sesuatu.

Perempuan itu tidak tahu apakah ada yang sedang mereka berdua abaikan atau tidak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengambang di antara mereka berdua, tetapi tidak ada yang bermaksud mengatakannya sedikit pun.

* * *

Minho selalu membawakan makanan setiap kali datang, dan selalu tahu yang Krystal inginkan. Tadi malam ia membayangkan hotdog favoritnya di pusat jajanan dekat gedung stasiun TV tempat mereka sering melakukan _show_ dahulu, lalu smoothie mangga. Tahu-tahu Minho datang dengan empat hotdog itu, dan sekeranjang besar mangga.

“Aku sedang ingin ini.” Minho membuka kertas pembungkus hotdog-nya. “Kangen. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali aku memakan ini.”

Krystal cuma tersenyam-senyum, tidak ingin mengatakan itu sekarang. Dengan pisau yang dibawanya dari dapur, ia mulai mengupas mangga tersebut di bar, di samping Minho yang mulai makan.

“Boleh kulihat undangannya?”

Krystal mengupas mangga itu lebih cepat. “Sebentar.”

Minho meletakkan hotdog ke atas bar dan mengambil mangga tersebut. “Aku saja.”

Krystal beranjak untuk ke kamarnya, lalu kembali lagi dengan undangan yang setiap malam ia pandangi sejak Jessica memberikannya tiga hari yang lalu. “Manajermu sudah tahu?”

“Sudah.” Minho mengangguk-angguk, lalu memotong-motong mangga itu. Krystal berinisiatif mengambilnya kembali. “Dia harus ikut pergi?”

“Manajerku ikut, penata riasku juga. Kurasa mereka bisa merangkap untukmu juga. Mungkin itu kesempatan manajermu libur.”

“Hmm, baiklah. Biarkan mereka bicara nanti.” Minho menonton Krystal mengupas mangga yang lain. “Boston itu, seberapa jauh dari rumahmu?”

Krystal tertawa kecil. “Rumahku di San Francisco. Penerbangannya enam jam.” Krystal berhenti sebentar. “Kau mau melihat-lihat rumahku?”

“Kukira dekat. Kalau jauh—”

“Gampang.” Krystal menelengkan kepala. “Kalau kau serius, kita bisa mampir sebentar setelah acara selesai. Akan kubilang pada manajerku, aku akan pulang belakangan.”

“Boleh?”

“Kenapa tidak?” Krystal nyengir. “Apartemenku di sana tidak sebesar yang ini, tapi lingkungan sekitarnya bagus. Mungkin kita bisa membuat film pendek bersama.”

“Yang itu, aku suka.” Minho menjentikkan jari. “Oke, ya? Nanti aku yang membayarkan tiket pesawat ke sana, sekaligus pulangnya jika perlu.”

“Tidak perlu memikirkan itu.” Krystal memakan beberapa potongan mangga sambil mengupas mangga yang ketiga. “Siap-siap untuk festivalnya saja dulu. Aku akan mencari susunan acaranya setelah ini.”

Minho terdiam sebentar. “Kita pasti akan diliput pers, ‘kan?”

Krystal juga ikut-ikutan hening sesaat. Memikirkan reaksi publik saat ia dan Minho muncul bersamaan di karpet merah sebuah acara internasional. Namun Minho adalah bintang film indie debutnya, maka ia pun mengesampingkan berbagai pemikiran lain. “Tentu saja. Dalam dan luar negeri.”

Krystal tahu Minho akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang barusan dipikirkannya. Anggukan pemuda itu terlihat setengah hati. Namun pada akhirnya dia tersenyum, Krystal menyimpulkan dia juga memikirkan jawaban yang serupa. Dia lekas-lekas mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Apakah ada _dress code_ tertentu?”

“Tergantung penata riasku, sebenarnya.” Krystal mengangkat bahu. “Tapi seringkali aku dibebaskan memilih. Aku ingin warna merah kali ini.”

“Aku akan mengusahakan warna yang cocok.” Minho menatapnya dengan tulus. “Terima kasih.”

Krystal setengah menunduk, menyodorkan piring berisi banyak potongan mangga itu. “Baiklah, sebagai tanda terima kasih, mungkin kau bisa buatkan smoothie untukku.”

Minho tergelak. “Sepertinya kau mulai menyukai smoothie buatanku. Hati-hati ketagihan.” Dia pun membawa piring itu ke dapur. Krystal mengikutinya begitu saja.

* * *

Minho mengabarinya beberapa hari kemudian, bahwa ia harus mengajak serta penata riasnya atas saran si manajer. Krystal menyanggupi, dan segera mengabari penyelenggara acara untuk akomodasi yang sudah fiks. Sebagai balasannya, ia memberikan Minho jadwal mereka. _Check-in_ maksimal pukul tujuh pada malam tanggal 8 di hotel yang sudah ditentukan, kemudian acara karpet merah, dan pilihan-pilihan _screening_ yang akan mereka saksikan di festival, lalu akses VIP yang khusus diberikan untuk dua orang. 

“Sudah buka daftar yang kukirimkan lewat surel?” Krystal memandangi laptopnya sambil menelepon.

“Sebentar. Kubuka dulu.” Minho menyalakan ponselnya yang lain, menyandarkannya pada meja, mengamati surel yang baru masuk. “Daftar film pada _screening_?”

“Ya. Aku ingin menghadiri _Truth in the Ash_. Sutradaranya dari Jerman, ini _screening_ pertamanya di Amerika Serikat. Aku tertarik karena tampaknya mengangkat tema kemanusiaan di masa post-apokaliptik.”

“Hmmm ... kalau aku memilih film yang berbeda, apakah kita berpisah jalan?”

“Tergantung jadwal _screening_-nya. Aku mau ikut film apa saja yang kau pilih.”

Minho memilih-milih selama beberapa menit. Krystal menunggunya sambil bermain game kartu di laptopnya. “_Open_. Sinopsisnya menarik. Masa transisi remaja-dewasa, aku suka tema-tema seperti itu.”

“_Open_, ya ....” Krystal mengamati daftar film. “Berjarak setengah jam setelah film yang ingin kusaksikan. Baik, aku ikut. Ada lagi?”

“Itu saja. Kecuali jika kau ingin menonton yang lain, aku akan ikut.”

“Mmm.” Krystal membertimbangkan lagi. “Ada yang menarik lagi, seperti _Aware_ dan _Liveless Dream_, tapi aku ingin fokus. Karena setelah _screening_ akan ada tanya jawab, dan aku ingin mencoba membaur, kurasa cukup itu saja. Ini pengalaman pertamaku, sebaiknya aku tidak terlalu kemaruk,” ia lantas tertawa.

“Ini juga pengalaman pertamaku.” Minho mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja, sesuai irama lagu yang mendadak lewat di kepalanya. “Tolong tetap bersamaku, ya. Aku ingin bertemu banyak orang tapi kautahu seberapa banyak kata dalam bahasa Inggris yang bisa kubicarakan dalam pembicaraan spontan.” Lelaki itu tertawa masam. 

“Kau bisa tulis daftar pertanyaannya dulu, nanti akan kutanyakan pada siapa saja yang kutemui dan bisa kuajak bicara.”

“Ide bagus.” Minho memikirkan lagi apa yang ingin ia ketahui. “Apakah kita bisa ikut acara _after-party_?”

“Akan kuusahakan. Mengingat kita dapat akses VIP, kemungkinan besar kita bisa ikut.”

“Transportasi ke venue?”

“Ditanggung penyelenggara.”

“Wah, bagus. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?”

Krystal terkekeh. “Bersantailah.” Kemudian dia melirik pada kalender digital di atas meja. “Dan bersiap-siap. Lusa kita akan berangkat. Siapkan juga pakaian santai yang banyak. Kita akan bersafari di San Francisco.”

“Whoa, itu bagian menariknya. Siap, Nona Sutradara!”

Krystal selalu tersenyum setiap kali Minho mengatakan hal seperti itu.


	2. plane ride

Minho sudah terbiasa dengan penerbangan belasan jam, itu bukan masalah untuknya. Ini bukan kali pertama yang cukup berkesan.

Namun, ini adalah kali pertama untuk hal yang lain lagi.

Ia kira ia akan duduk bersama dengan manajer Krystal, dan Krystal bersama penata riasnya sendiri. Namun si manajer, entah dengan maksud apa, menukar tempat duduk setelah pesawat _take off_, dengan alasan dia ingin membicarakan beberapa detail tentang acara yang akan datang. Ia harus menyusun jadwal berias Krystal untuk acara utama dan _after-party_, lalu mengurus hotel yang ternyata harus berubah karena hotel pilihan pertama sudah _full-booked_, dan banyak hal lainnya. Si penata rias sudah bersamanya sejak lama dan ikut berbagai acara, sehingga lebih mudah bagi si manajer untuk berdiskusi dengannya selama perjalanan.

Minho sudah mengenal Krystal begitu lama sampai-sampai terkadang ia lupa Krystal bukanlah anggota keluarganya, tetapi duduk bersisian seperti ini membuatnya merasa cukup _spesial_. Mereka bisa berbagi banyak hal berdua, termasuk soal cerita masa kecil Krystal di Amerika yang sama sekali belum ia ketahui.

“... Itu kali pertamaku berenang di pantai,” ucap Krystal, matanya menerawang pada lampu pesawat yang menyala terang di atas kursi penumpang depan. “Telingaku kemasukan air banyak sekali.” Ia tertawa. “Tapi Pesisir Barat tidak pernah membuatku trauma.”

“Kau pernah ke Pesisir Timur?”

“Florida adalah tempat terbaik.” Krystal menjentikkan jarinya, lalu mengubah posisi duduknya untuk menghadap Minho. “Waktu kecil dulu, aku tidak paham bahwa Amerika Serikat itu luas sekali. Karena aku suka perjalanan dengan mobil, aku pernah minta pada ayahku untuk naik mobil ke Pesisir Timur. Ayahku hampir-hampir menertawakanku. _Memangnya kau sanggup_, tanyanya, lalu menjelaskan betapa jauhnya barat ke timur itu.”

Minho tertawa kecil.

“Akhirnya aku bisa pergi ke sana beberapa tahun kemudian, naik pesawat. Sayang sekali, aku agak sakit saat di sana, jadi aku tidak bisa begitu menikmati Florida.”

Saat menatap wajah Krystal, Minho teringat wajah gadis ini saat menyutradari film indie yang ia bintangi waktu itu. Keseriusannya, kerut tipis di keningnya saat mencermati adegan-adegan, lalu cara bicaranya, semuanya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Waktu itu, Krystal menganggapnya seperti kolega profesional biasa, bahkan dengan panggilan yang formal. Sekarang, Krystal seperti seorang gadis mungil yang menemukan tempat nyamannya, berbagi berbagai hal tanpa ragu di hadapannya. Minho sudah sering melakukan banyak hal bersama Krystal, bertemu di berbagai kesempatan, seperti di belakang panggung, studio, acara TV, dan kantor, tetapi semua itu terasa seperti di sebuah kehidupan yang berbeda. Sekarang terasa begitu intim, familiar, dan hangat. Seperti seluruh kesempatan manis di muka bumi sedang berada di genggaman tangannya.

“Oh, ya, ada satu lagi.” Krystal menarik selimut lebih tinggi menutupi kakinya. “Kali pertama aku memegang _handycam_ milik ayahku adalah saat kami berlibur di are teluk di Pesisir Timur. “Yang kurekam cuma ombak, tetapi rasanya bangga sekali.” Matanya mengawang-awang lagi. “Itu bukan awal yang membuatku langsung suka segala hal tentang film atau merekam ... tapi setelah kulihat-lihat lagi, aku sudah melewati banyak hal. Perjalananku sudah cukup panjang.” Ia mendongak, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bangku pesawat. “Dan sudah cukup banyak privilese yang kudapatkan. Aku memulai hidup dengan hak-hak istimewa. Aku tidak tahu apakah jika tanpa hal-hal itu, aku bisa seperti sekarang atau tidak.” Ia menghela napas. “Dan kadang-kadang, aku merasa ... aku bukan orang yang kuat karena aku memulai hal-hal dengan banyak hak istimewa. _Raised with silver spoon_.”

“Hei, jangan begitu.” Minho tersenyum ke arahnya. “Kau seorang penyanyi, penari, aktris, sekarang sutradara. Kau sudah melewati berbagai tantangan. Setiap orang punya definisi kuatnya sendiri-sendiri.”

Krystal menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Minho. “Apakah kau yakin?”

“Kita tidak bisa selalu membandingkan apa yang kita lalui dengan orang lain. Tantangan setiap orang berbeda.”

Krystal menatapnya begitu lama sampai-sampai Minho harus menunduk. Berpikir apakah ia telah mengatakan hal yang benar.

Dan di saat itu, ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Krystal benar-benar ‘membuka cangkang’-nya di hadapan Minho. Memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Krystal, setahunya selama ini, adalah orang yang pemalu dan cukup defensif. Namun ia membuka diri sedemikian lebarnya bahkan di jam pertama penerbangan mereka, dan mereka punya belasan jam di depan sana. Bahkan, beberapa hari ke depan. Minho bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah berada di tingkatan yang berbeda dari persahabatan yang pernah ada di antara mereka sejak belasan tahun yang lalu.

“Kadang-kadang pula ... aku masih merasa hidup di balik bayang-bayang kakakku. Seperti sekarang.” Dia menarik napas panjang-panjang. “Acara ini bisa kuikuti karena Jessica.”

“Jessica-nuna mempromosikan filmmu, ‘kan? Mereka tahu filmmu. Jadi itu juga karena karyamu.”

“Tapi jika tanpa Jessica—”

“Kau masih membangun karirmu. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan semuanya sendiri.”

Krystal diam cukup lama. Akhirnya ia mengangguk, tetapi pelan sekali. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi tentang hal itu, membuat Minho ragu apakah Krystal telah mengubah pikirannya atau belum.

“Oppa,” katanya. Yang bagi Minho masih terdengar sama seperti belasan tahun lalu, meski Krystal sudah jauh lebih tua sekarang. “Apa kau punya _bucket list_ untuk karirmu?”

“Kurasa ... belum? Aku menikmati semuanya. Pelan-pelan, tapi pasti.”

“Tidak ada hal yang ingin kaucapai selain menjadi aktor?”

“Belum,” jawab Minho datar.

“Apakah aku normal—” Krystal memeluk dirinya sendiri. “Aku ingin mengejar begitu banyak hal. Aku menikmati proses pembuatan film ini, aku masih ingin seperti ini sampai beberapa tahun ke depan, tapi aku sudah punya rencana untuk begini, begitu, mempelajari ini dan itu ... apakah tidak apa-apa, menjadi seperti ‘bunglon’,” ia membuat tanda kutip imajiner di udara, “berpindah dari satu tujuan ke tujuan lainnya ... tidak konsisten?”

“Soojung-ah,” Minho bergeser lebih dekat, duduk menghadap perempuan itu, “setiap orang punya petualangannya sendiri-sendiri. Kenapa takut dengan pendapat orang, saat kau menikmati berbagai petualangan itu? Kau jadi bisa lebih banyak berbagi.”

Bola mata Krystal berputar jenaka, berhenti di Minho seperti seekor rusa yang ingin tahu. “Kau selalu menghiburku, mengatakan itu baik-baik saja. Apakah kau jujur atau hanya membuatku senang?”

Minho tersentak sejenak. Ia begitu ingin tahu pendapat orang-orang terdekat Krystal sebelum ini. Mantan-mantan kekasihnya, orang yang pernah begitu dekat dengannya, apakah Krystal juga sekritis ini? Minho mendeham sebentar. “Kalau aku hanya menghiburmu, aku akan mengatakan _bagus_ berulang-ulang. Aku mengatakan pendapatku, dan itu jujur. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu senang, karena aku yakin kau sudah senang dengan kehidupanmu, dan mungkin tidak butuh penghiburanku. Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal sendiri, kau bisa membahagiakan dirimu sendiri. Kau wanita paling mandiri dan independen yang pernah kutemui. Terkadang ... aku iri padamu. Tapi aku juga bangga. Orang yang bisa sampai sehebat ini, adalah teman dekatku, mau berbagi denganku—aku merasa terhormat.”

Mata Krystal membulat. Kemudian rasa kaget itu berubah menjadi ekspresi teduh, senang, lega.

“Kadang-kadang aku khawatir, seorang pria takut padaku. Wajahku yang mengintimidasi, aku yang terbiasa melakukan banyak hal sendiri ....”

“Kenapa harus takut?” Minho tersenyum. “Aku bangga, dan kuharap kau tidak perlu khawatir apakah seorang pria akan takut atau terluka egonya karena kemandirian dan prestasimu, karena akan selalu ada dua pria yang tidak seperti itu untukmu.”

“Dua? Siapa?”

Minho mengembangkan senyumnya. “Ayahmu ... dan aku.”

Krystal, secara natural, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Minho seolah-olah sudah sangat sering melakukannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. “Aku suka seorang pria yang tidak merasa terancam karena seorang wanita.”

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. “Teruslah bermimpi, Krystal.”

Lama sekali wanita itu tak menjawab. Minho menoleh, mendapati Krystal sudah nyenyak tertidur di bahunya. Ia pun mengambil penutup mata, kemudian bersandar pada bangkunya.

* * *

Krystal menghabiskan sisa jam penerbangan dengan menonton film di _entertainment on board_. Minho menyaksikan Krystal yang begitu saksama memilih film dari daftar yang disediakan, pilihannya akhirnya jatuh pada film musikal Mary Poppins Returns. Beberapa kali perempuan itu ikut bernyanyi mengikuti musik pada film tersebut. Minho sendiri memainkan gim pada ponselnya, lalu berganti pada gim di _entertainment on board_, hingga pada akhirnya berakhir pada ikut-ikutan nonton film seperti Krystal.

Di tengah-tengah filmnya, Krystal yagn sedang berpangku tangan memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. “Giliranmu.”

“Hm?”

Krystal bergeming. “Kau belum bercerita tentang masa kecilmu.” Krystal melirik. “Apa yang menyenangkan?”

“Kau akan bosan mendengar tentang sepak bola.”

“Ayahmu pelatih sepak bola, ‘kan?”

“Ya, dan aku pernah bercita-cita jadi pemain sepak bola.”

“Hmmm ....” Mata Krystal masih terpaku pada film, sebuah film peperangan yang Minho rasa familiar. “Bagaimana jadinya jika kau benar-benar jadi pemain, ya?”

“Barcelona.” Kata itu membuat Krystal menoleh. “Aku ingin bergabung di Barcelona. _¡Hola!_”

“Wow. Bahasa spanyolmu pasti seksi.” Krystal tergelak. “Pernah tertarik pada olahraga lain?”

“Aku suka basket. Tapi sepak bola tetap paling berkesan.” Minho menggali memorinya. “Aku pernah bermain di klub sekolah, satu kali, lalu mendapat cedera. Itu luka terparah yang pernah kudapat. Usiaku sepuluh tahun waktu itu. Seandainya aku sudah jadi _trainee_ untuk jadi penyanyi, sepertinya aku akan dipecat.” Minho tertawa halus.

“Umurmu sepuluh tahun ....” Krystal memikirkan sesuatu. “Sekitar tahun 2000 atau 2001?”

Minho mengangguk.

“Itu saat aku berlibur ke Korea ... dan direkrut. Tapi aku masih terlalu muda, jadi Jessica lebih dulu.”

Minho tersenyum, membayangkan bahwa takdir mereka bermula dari sana. “Seandainya kau tidak berlibur ke Korea waktu itu ....”

“... Dan kau tetap bermain sepak bola seumur hidupmu ....”

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Krystal mengakhirinya dengan raut muka menunjukkan rasa puas, tersenyum diam-diam saat ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada film yang ditontonnya. “Kita akan jadi film yang berbeda.” Ia tertawa, tetapi bukan tawa yang membuat Minho risi. Tawa itu natural, renyah, dan begitu hangat. “Mungkin kita akan jadi orang asing yang berpapasan tanpa saling menyapa saat aku jadi mahasiswa S2 di Barcelona, dan kau adalah seorang pemain bola yang sedang libur latihan.”

Minho tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu. “Atau, aku akan jadi pemain salah satu klub di Amerika Serikat, dan kau adalah seorang pekerja kantoran yang sibuk, kita berpapasan di sebuah kedai kopi saat kau membeli sarapan pagimu dan aku sedang melarikan diri dari diet harianku.”

“Hmm. Pengandaian-pengandaian yang bagus.” Krystal mengambil tas tangannya yang berada di dekat kakinya, membuka sebuah jurnal kecil dan mencatat sesuatu. “Ingatkan aku saat di San Francisco untuk membuka catatan ini.”

Minho mengamati, ada begitu banyak coretan di dua halaman yang dibuka Krystal. Tulisan yang dilingkari, dicoret, huruf yang besar-kecil. Entah bagaimana di halaman-halaman lainnya.

Perempuan ini adalah seorang pekerja keras. Minho bangga pada antusiasme Krystal, lagi dan lagi.


	3. festival

Penata rias memulas wajah Minho dengan cepat, agak terburu-buru. Dia sudah memulainya pagi-pagi sekali. Minho agak kasihan padanya, sehingga Minho minta agar riasannya ala kadarnya saja. Ia bisa menyelesaikan sisanya sendiri.

Minho menuju kamar Krystal setelah memasang jam tangan dan mematut dirinya sekali lagi. Jas hitam dengan dasi biru, dan bibir yang sudah cukup lembap, baginya sudah cukup. Selain itu, ia juga memastikan tidak ada perbedaan warna yang signifikan antara wajah dan lehernya.

Di sana, sang perias sedang merapikan alis Krystal. Krystal melirik ke arah kedatangannya. Kelihatannya ia ingin bicara, tetapi menahannya sebentar. Minho mengamati gaun Krystal sekilas. Berwarna merah, tanpa lengan, sepanjang lututnya, dengan bagian bawah yang lebar. Ia tidak tahu apa namanya, tetapi jelas baginya, gaun itu sangat cocok untuk Krystal. Ikat pinggang besar warna hitam itu tampaknya terbuat dari beledu, dengan gesper berwarna biru. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah warna itu memang disengaja oleh penatanya, karena cocok sekali dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Minho duduk di tepi tempat tidur Krystal yang sudah sangat rapi, seakan-akan perempuan itu tidak tidur di sini sebelumnya. Minho juga mengamati lukisan di atas cermin rias, yang berada tepat di depan tempat tidur tersebut. Lukisan itu adalah tipe yang Krystal sukai, Minho rasa. Dengan gaya seperti Starry Night, dengan komposisi warna yang cerah. Lamunannya buyar setelah mendengar dering ponsel Krystal dari nakas di samping tempat tidur.

“Minho-oppa, tolong jawab itu.”

“Hmm, oke.” Minho tidak terkejut mendapati nama Jessica di layar. “Halo, Jessica-nuna.”

“Soojung—eh, Minho-ya? Astaga, kalian sekamar? Sudah sampai sejauh itu?”

“Bu-bukan, ah, sudahlah. Hei, lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita mengobrol—”

“Ah, tenang saja, simpan saja basa-basinya untuk nanti. Kau dan adikku sudah sedekat ini, kita punya banyak waktu untuk nostalgia dan ngobrol banyak hal. Mana Soojung?”

“Sedang dirias. Dia yang minta aku menjawabmu ... ada apa? Aku menyalakan mode _speaker_.”

“_Ya_, Soojung-ah! Sopirnya menghubungiku, dia tidak bisa memakai limo itu, terpaksa ganti mobil yang lebih kecil!”

Minho berinisiatif untuk membawa ponsel itu lebih dekat pada Krystal, memegangkannya di dekat wajahnya. Krystal langsung menjawab, “Memangnya siapa yang pesan limo? Itu ‘kan inisiatifmu sendiri.”

“Tapi ‘kan—duh. Ya sudah. Cuma mau bilang itu saja. _Bye, have fun with your man_!”

Minho memandang Krystal tidak percaya. Krystal cuma memutar bola matanya bosan. “Tenang saja, itu hal yang biasa di antara kami berdua.” Krystal menatap Minho sebentar dari ujung matanya, yang tak begitu disadari Minho. “Bajumu bagus,” pujinya pelan.

“Oh, thanks.” Minho sempat terdiam sebentar. “Bajumu juga. Cocok sekali denganmu. Kau dan warna merah ... cocok sekali.”

Krystal tersenyum sangat tipis, tetapi Minho melihatnya, dan turut tersenyum karena itu.

* * *

Minho sempat ragu ingin turun lebih dahulu saat mereka tiba di _venue_. Seseorang membukakan pintunya lebih dahulu daripada Krystal, Krystal mengangguk padanya untuk mempersilakan. Minho berusaha untuk menampilkan ekspresi terbaik—ia yakin seharusnya ia sudah terlatih untuk ini. Sudah lebih dari satu dekade berada di dunia perfilman harusnya membuatnya lebih berpengalaman.

Kilatan lampu kamera langsung menyambutnya begitu dia berdiri di ujung karpet merah. Krystal turun, lalu menuju ke sisinya. Menghadap ke beberapa arah, berfoto dengan tenang. Minho yakin, wajahnya tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi di beberapa foto; pasti tegang sekali ekspresinya, senyumnya kaku. Ia tidak mengira audiensnya akan sebanyak ini. Ia pikir ini adalah event untuk kalangan terbatas, tahu-tahu banyak sekali yang menyorot. Bahkan ia menemukan beberapa wajah yang familiar di antara para fotografer asing: para _fansite_ yang sudah dikenalinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Krystal menggandengnya untuk masuk. Minho tersenyum pada kamera-kamera. Akhirnya ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Di bagian dalam _venue_, orang-orang terbagi ke dalam berbagai kelompok. Sebagian berbicara dalam satu lingkaran kecil, ada pula yang berbicara dengan wartawan yang berpakaian resmi. Krystal mengamati wajah-wajah di dalam sana, sampai akhirnya ia disapa seseorang.

“Miss Krystal.” Krystal menoleh, langsung menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum. “Alan Ruddy. Kau adik Jessica, kan? Senang sekali menyambutmu di sini. Jessica sangat antusias menceritakan film yang kaubuat. Aku juga sudah melihatnya, bagus untuk seorang pemula. Nilai-nilai yang kauberikan sangat menyentuh.” Lelaki yang kira-kira berusia empat puluhan itu pun menunjuk Minho. “Dan ini bintang utamamu?”

Krystal mengangguk. “Benar. Ini aktorku.”

Minho mengulurkan tangan. “Minho Choi.”

“Alan. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku pernah menyaksikan filmmu yang sebelumnya juga, jauh sebelum ini ... yang bersama aktris Hollywood, Megan Fox.”

“Oh, Jangsari.” Minho mengangguk-angguk bangga. Ia kehilangan kata-kata, langsung melirik pada Krystal. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia ungkapkan, tetapi bahasa Inggris bukanlah keahliannya sedari dulu.

“Jangsari adalah film yang bagus. Aku menontonnya untuk belajar beberapa cara pengambilan gambar aksi-aksi.”

“Ya, film itu patut diperhitungkan. Baiklah, selamat menikmati harimu di sini, Miss Krystal, Minho Choi. Sudah memilih _screening_ yang akan kalian hadiri?”

“Sudah. Aku ingin belajar beberapa hal dari _Truth in the Ash_. Aku belum pernah mencoba genre itu.”

“Krunya adalah salah satu muridku di kampus. Aku sangat merekomendasikan itu. Aku ingin menghadirinya, tetapi aku harus jadi pembicara di panel lain. Sampai jumpa, kalian berdua.”

“Sampai jumpa. Thanks,” ucap Krystal tulus.

Dengan satu lambaian tangan ringan, lelaki itu pergi. Minho beralih pada Krystal. “Kenal?”

“Jessica pernah cerita sedikit tentang dia. Dia dosen di jurusan perfilman di UCLA. Orang yang cukup banyak mencetak penggiat film-film indie di Amerika Serikat dan Kanada.”

“... Aku benar-benar kagok. Aku harus apa?” bisik Minho sambil menunduk.

“Tetap terlihat tenang.” Krystal menggandengnya lagi. “Kau adalah master ekspresi yang meluluhkan orang-orang, ‘kan? Tunjukkan saja seperti itu. Soal bicara, kaupunya aku.”

Minho, secara naluriah, menggenggam tangan Krystal. Krystal mendongak ke arahnya, tetapi ia memandang jauh ke depan dengan rahang yang masih terkatup tegang. Krystal memutuskan untuk lebih mengeratkan genggaman itu. Tak ada kamera publik di dalam gedung itu, ia merasa jauh lebih aman.

Mereka berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam, melewati selasar luas yang juga dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang juga antusias berdiskusi satu sama lain. Mata Krystal berserobok dengan seseorang.

“Aah, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu.” Lelaki itu langsung menjabat tangan Krystal. “Kau desainer itu, ‘kan? Desainer dari Korea Selatan yang—”

“Aku adiknya.” Krystal berusaha tersenyum. “Krystal Jung. Yang desainer adalah Jessica Jung.” Ia menjabat tangan pria dengan rambut klimis itu. “Kau ... sebentar. Produser _Queue_?”

“Benar sekali! Kau tahu aku? Ah, jadi kau adiknya, ya. Istri dan anakku adalah pelanggan tetap desain kakakmu. Senang akhirnya aku berkenalan dengan adiknya. Sampaikan pada kakakmu, salam dariku. Aku akan senang sekali jika sekali-kali dia bersedia jadi konsultan fashion untuk proyek-proyekku.”

“Oh, baiklah.” Krystal mengangguk pelan. “Senang bicara denganmu.”

Lelaki itu berlalu begitu saja setelah tersenyum pada Minho. Krystal langsung menarik Minho. “Ayo kita ke _hall_ untuk _screening_ _Truth in the Ash_.” Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari _clutch bag_-nya. “Sebentar, kubuka peta _venue_ dulu. Jalannya pelan-pelan saja, oppa.”

“Hmmm.”

* * *

Mereka mendapat tempat duduk agak ke belakang. Para kru film Truth in the Ash masih bersiap-siap di depan panggung, tidak semua bangku khusus di depan sana terisi. Minho melirik Krystal sesekali, yang tampak agak tegang, terlihat dari ekspresi dan caranya duduk.

Minho mulai menebak-nebak, apa yang mengubah mood wanita ini?

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, acara _screening_ pun dimulai. _Footage_ khusus film itu ditayangkan selama lima belas menit. Krystal tidak berbicara sedikit pun selama _footage_ tersebut disiarkan.

Tiba waktu Q&A pun, Krystal tetap terlihat tegang. Matanya menyimak pembicaraan di depan sana, tetapi keningnya berkerut dalam sekali. Minho mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Krystal, berbisik. “Kau kenapa?”

Krystal menggeleng.

“Kau menyimaknya tidak?”

Krystal terdengar mengembuskan napas panjang. Minho menganggap itu sinyal bahwa Krystal tidak ingin diganggu dulu. Ia kembali mundur, berusaha mendistraksi dirinya dengan dialog tentang film tersebut.

“Pernah ada masa ketika film-film distopia memenuhi layar bioskop, bergantian dalam beberapa musim sekaligus. Dan sekarang kau mengangkatnya kembali. Apa yang berani kautawarkan setelah semua _hype_ itu tidak lagi menjadi tren?”

“Saya melihat detail terkecil dalam satu kehidupan manusia: keinginan untuk mendapatkan pengakuan. Itu adalah naluri alami, yang membuat manusia merasa memiliki teman, punya seseorang yang berpihak padanya. Tendensi itu menolongnya dari rasa kesepian, kesendirian. Saya rasa, tidak banyak film distopia mengangkat tema ini. Bagaimana cara saya mengeksekusi cara Ursula untuk menemukan seseorang yang mengakuinya, ketika semua orang sibuk menolong diri masing-masing di tengah kekacauan, adalah hal yang saya andalkan dalam film ini.”

Minho mengangguk mengerti. Ada bagian yang luput dari pendengarannya, tetapi ia mengerti secara keseluruhan. Ia melirik Krystal, yang tampak melembut sedikit mendengar kalimat pengakuan dari sang produser sekaligus sutradara itu.

Ketika moderator memberikan kesempatan untuk pertanyaan lain lagi, Krystal dengan tangkas mengajukan diri. Minho tidak menduganya.

“Apa saran yang bisa Anda berikan pada seorang pembuat film indie pemula, mengenai kepekaan akan detail terkecil yang bisa diangkat menjadi hal besar?”

Pembuat film itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang pelan pada Krystal. “Baiklah ... meski aku sendiri merasa sebagai pemula, aku akan mencoba. Tajamkan pandanganmu. Lihat dirimu sendiri. Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, apa ketakutan terbesarmu, yang dianggap kecil bagi orang lain? Itu adalah hal kecil yang akan memantik perhatian orang lain, membuat orang lain sadar, bahwa kehidupan bukan hanya milik mereka saja. Ada pandangan yang berbeda. Hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi besar.”

Minho menyadari itu adalah kalimat terbaik yang ia dengar hari ini. Krystal, di sisinya, masih diam saja. Namun Minho tahu, perempuan itu telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia cari.

* * *

Mereka keluar dari _hall_ itu setelah ruangan menjadi sepi. “Setelah ini, ke mana?”

“Pulang saja.”

“Ha?”

Krystal mengangguk. “Aku serius. Setelah ini, kita langsung ke San Francisco saja.”

“Tidak ingin ikut ke _after party_?” Minho agak menepi sedikit, “Di situ kau bisa bertemu banyak orang untuk koneksimu, Krystal.”

Krystal menggeleng. “Ini belum waktunya. Aku tidak bisa. Cepat, kita pulang saja. Langsung pesan tiket sekarang.” Ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

“Kau yakin?” Minho berlari kecil mengejarnya. “Bagaimana dengan staf di hotel?”

“Mereka sudah dijadwalkan pulang besok, ‘kan? Tidak apa-apa mereka tetap di hotel. Kita pergi sekarang.”

“Aku tidak tahu moodmu bisa berubah secepat ini. Festival ini adalah kesempatan bagusmu.”

Krystal mendadak berhenti, Minho hampir menabraknya. “Belum waktunya untukku. Dan satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa menikmati acara seperti ini lagi adalah dengan menenangkan diri, mencari tahu apa yang bisa kubuat selanjutnya di San Francisco.” Ia berpaling lagi, berjalan dengan lebih cepat. Ia langsung menyalakan ponselnya, dan Minho bisa mengintipnya, ia sedang memesan dua tiket pergi ke San Francisco.

* * *

Segalanya bisa berjalan dengan cepat dengan kemampuan Krystal. Manajernya juga kaget karena Krystal berubah pikiran tiba-tiba dan datang jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraannya, tetapi dia tak banyak bertanya. Tiket sudah dipesan untuk ke San Francisco, dan Minho mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka saat ia mampir ke kamar Krystal untuk menanyakan beberapa hal: Krystal hanya memesan tiket satu arah. Belum tahu kapan ia akan merencanakan kepulangannya.

Dan tiga jam kemudian, mereka sudah berada di ruang tunggu Bandara Logan. Krystal meninggalkan satu koper besarnya untuk dibawa pulang oleh manajernya, dan ia hanya membawa satu koper yang lebih kecil. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang benar-benar santai, kaos putih polos dan celana denim pendek, serta topi yang ditekan dalam-dalam. Jaket korduroy warna khaki disampirkan di bahunya, lengan jaketnya diikat di bagian depan dadanya.

“Kapan kau terakhir kali ke rumahmu di SF ini?”

Krystal mengangkat kepala dari ponselnya. “Mmm, sekitar empat atau tiga bulan lalu, mungkin?”

“Siapa yang menghuninya saat kau tidak di sana?”

“Tidak ada. Kadang, saat Mama dan Papa punya waktu luang, mereka menginap sesekali.”

“Apakah bersih-bersih jadi agenda pertama kita saat datang ke sana?”

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seharian ini, Minho melihat Krystal tertawa. “Kalau kau mau, bisa saja.”

Minho tersenyum. “Kurasa aku hanya perlu tidur.”

“Penerbangan kita enam jam, kau bisa puas tidur selama itu.” Krystal merapat ke arah Minho. Tak disangka oleh pria itu, Krystal pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minho. “Dan aku akan memulai tidurku dari sekarang.”

“Jadi aku harus menggendongmu saat masuk pesawat, begitu?”

Tawa renyah yang menyusul kemudian menyingkirkan segala pikiran negatif di kepala Minho. “Bisa jadi.”

Ternyata, perempuan itu serius untuk tidur. Setengah jam kemudian, Minho terpaksa membangunkannya karena panggilan pertama untuk masuk pesawat telah terdengar.

* * *

San Francisco cerah, seperti yang Minho bayangkan sebelumnya. Krystal berjalan terhuyung-huyung saat keluar dari bandara, ia memang benar-benar tidur di sepanjang perjalanan.

Taksi mengantarkan mereka ke komplek perumahan tujuan, berada di daerah sub-urban. Dugaan Minho kembali benar, rumah tersebut berada di _boulevard _kelas elit, sepi, tertutup. Rumah Krystal tidak sebesar rumah-rumah lainnya di sekitarnya, tapi amat sangat cukup untuk didiami satu orang saja.

“Ada dua kamar di atas, satu kamar di bawah. Aku mau memakai kamarku yang di atas ... kau bagaimana?”

“Yang di atas saja.” Minho menutup pintu di belakangnya, kemudian menguncinya. Pandangannya berkeliling, pada interior ruangan yang didominasi warna abu-abu. “Sepertinya kita tidak perlu mengadakan acara bersih-bersih.”

“Penyedot debu ada di gudang, di bagian barat lantai atas, kalau kau perlu. Kamar satu lagi yang di atas itu jarang ditempati ... kalau-kalau kau merasa perlu membersihkannya.”

“Oke. Sini kopermu.” Minho mengambil alih pegangan koper Krystal, lalu memendekkannya dan mengangkatnya bersama dengan kopernya di tangan yang lain. “Bagaimana dengan makan malam kita? Aku tidak lapar, makanan di pesawat tadi lumayan.”

“Yakin tidak mau makan?” Krystal menaiki tangga tepat di samping Minho. “Aku mau pesan piza.”

Minho nyengir. “Porsi dobel, kalau begitu.”

* * *

Begitu Minho selesai mandi dan turun ke ruang makan untuk mencari Krystal, ia telah menemukan dua boks piza di atas meja. Krystal sedang duduk di salah satu kursi, kakinya bersila, menjilat jari-jarinya. Perempuan itu nyengir ketika Minho menangkap basah apa yang dilakukannya.

Minho memulai makan malamnya dengan tenang. Krystal juga menyediakan dua gelas minuman soda jeruk yang tampaknya juga dipesan bersamaan dengan piza tersebut. Setelah ia menyelesaikan satu boks pizanya, Krystal yang sedari tadi hanya menontonnya sambil menopangkan kepalanya mulai buka suara.

“Jessica.”

“Hm?”

“Saat aku berada di sana, seolah-olah ... semuanya masih tentang Jessica.” Ia mengganti tumpuan kepalanya dengan tangan yang lain. “Bukannya aku membenci ini ... di satu sisi ini adalah hal yang harus kusyukuri ... tetapi di sisi lain ....” Ia menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Minho. “Aku masih merasa ingin berontak. Bertahun-tahun, aku masih seperti bayang-bayang kakakku. Aku bukan benci pada Jessica—itu tidak mungkin, itu bukan diriku—tapi aku tidak menginginkan keadaan di mana orang-orang tidak mengenaliku sebagai diriku sendiri.”

“Hanya _belum_.” Minho menenangkan Krystal dengan senyumannya. “Buktikanlah bahwa kau adalah Krystal. Aku tahu kau sudah menemukan caranya.”

Krystal menyunggingkan senyumannya. “Itulah mengapa aku ingin cepat-cepat ke sini. Aku ingin tenang, aku ingin membahas banyak hal denganmu, sekaligus melakukannya.”

“Kau ingin membuat film pendek di sini?” tanya Minho setengah bercanda.

“Ya. Dengan ponselku. Mengapa tidak? Aku punya aktorku di sini, dan aku punya beberapa ide. Aku juga punya teman diskusi.” Krystal menelengkan kepala. “Kita bisa memulainya dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu.”

Minho menyelesaikan makannya dengan mengambil potongan terakhir pizanya.

“Minho-oppa.”

“Ya?”

Krystal maju sedikit ke arah meja, seolah-olah ada telinga lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. “Jangan beri tahu Jessica yang barusan, ya. Ini hanya rahasia kita berdua.”

Minho ingin bilang, _suatu kehormatan_, tapi rasanya kurang tepat. Ia tersanjung karena Krystal tampak sangat percaya padanya, bahkan lebih dari saudaranya sendiri untuk beberapa hal tertentu. Ia pun berjanji, “Tentu saja. Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku.”

“Tidak usah terlalu banyak berterima kasih, kita masih punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan.” Krystal menyingkirkan kotak bekas pizanya ke tepian meja. “Kita menikmati lingkungan sekitar sini dulu sebelum memulai proyek kecilku. Nah, kapan mau memulainya? Kau ingin tidur dulu atau ...?”

“Bolehkah aku memilih tidur?” Minho juga menjilat-jilat jarinya, yang membuat Krystal menunjuknya dan tersenyum licik. “Aku tidak tidur sama sekali di sepanjang perjalanan. Aku menjagamu.”

“Wooow, _that’s so sweet of you_.” Krystal bertepuk tangan. “Selamat tidur. Bangun pagi-pagi ya.”


	4. shoot

Krystal sedang duduk-duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku di ruang tengah. Minho melihatnya melalui birai di lantai atas. Perempuan itu tampaknya baru selesai mandi. Masih pukul enam pagi, Minho sempat berpikir untuk kembali tidur, tetapi melihat perempuan itu yang sudah siap, maka ia pun cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi pula, mandi dalam waktu singkat, dan turun dengan tenang seakan-akan ia sudah bangun sejak lama.

“Hey.”

Krystal mendongak. “Hey.” Ia menurunkan bukunya dari depan wajah. “Tidurmu enak?”

“Lebih enak daripada di hotel.” Minho duduk di punggung sofa.

“Jalan-jalan?”

“Ayo saja.”

Krystal langsung menaruh buku itu di atas meja, dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Ia berdiri dengan semangat sambil meregangkan tangannya. “Mumpung matahari baru terbit.” Perempuan itu cuma mengambil ponselnya yang terselip ke sela-sela sofa, berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan. Minho menyusulnya dengan semangat yang hampir sama.

Matahari baru saja terbit, dan _boulevard _itu seakan-akan tidak memberi tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Sebagian langit sudah terang, tetapi masih menjadi alasan yang cukup untuk kembali tidur. Krystal berjalan dengan santai sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan di sisi tubuhnya.

Minho mengamati sekeliling, rumah-rumah yang berjarak dekat satu sama lain, tetapi seolah-olah sangat jauh karena sama-sama tertutup dan tembok-temboknya begitu tinggi. Entah ada berapa rumah di sekitar sana yang tidak dihuni sama sekali. Minho sempat terpikir untuk membeli satu unit yang tak terlalu berjauhan dengan rumah Krystal, jika tersedia, tapi baginya itu akan membuang-buang uang saja, jika ia bisa ke sini hanya dalam beberapa kali setahun. 

Krystal mengubah cara jalannya menjadi berlari kecil. Minho mengimbanginya dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar. “Mau lomba?” tawar Minho iseng.

“Ih. Sudah tahu aku bakal menang.”

“Kau mengira bisa menang dari orang yang sudah dapat pendidikan militer dua tahun?” Minho sengaja tertawa. “Ayo!” Lelaki itu langsung melesat berlari.

Krystal, hampir sama kompetitifnya, juga segera mengejar Minho dengan ayunan langkah yang lebar-lebar. Begitu mendekati Minho, ia menangkap kaos pria itu sambil tertawa keras. Minho segera membalasnya dengan menangkap tubuhnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa, nyaris jatuh terguling ke jalanan jika Minho tidak berusaha menyeimbangkan mereka berdua. Mereka bertatapan sebentar, sebelum Krystal mundur dan Minho melepaskannya dengan pelan.

“Aku sudah mandi. Aku tidak ingin berkeringat,” seloroh Krystal. “Jalan santai saja.”

Minho menggandeng bahu Krystal sebentar untuk menepuk lengannya, kemudian melepaskannya. “Baiklah, kita nikmati pagi ini.”

“Omong-omong, ingat pertanyaan yang kuajukan di sesi tanya-jawab kemarin?”

“Hmm. Soal hal kecil yang bisa menjadi hal besar.”

“Mm, hm. Menurutmu, oppa, apa hal kecil di diriku yang luput dari perhatian banyak orang?”

Minho mengawang-awang, awan yang gelap masih menggelayut di atas mereka. “Pasti ada banyak, kau yang paling tahu. Tapi jika kautanya padaku ... kau adalah orang yang sangat ceria.”

“Oh _God_, aku sudah sering menerima kalimat itu sejak dulu. Wajah jutekku ini memang menipu.”

“Aku tidak bilang jutek lho, ya.” Minho mendelik. “Kau tahu apa yang kaulakukan. Kau mengerti kapan waktu membaur dan kapan kau mengasingkan diri untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang kautemukan.”

“Wow. Sedetil itu.”

“Yeah, dan itu baru sedikit hal yang kutahu.”

“Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk mencari tahu.”

Minho diam sebentar. Kemudian ia mengalihkan topik. “Sudah punya ide untuk film pendek selanjutnya?”

“Hmmmm. Durasi kurang dari lima belas menit, penceritaan tanpa dialog, setting di sekitar _boulevard_ ini.”

“Dan aku aktor tunggal?”

Krystal menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Memangnya aku harus ikut?”

“Hei, kau adalah aktris yang berbakat. Lupa, ya, sudah berapa drama yang kaubintangi?”

Krystal tersenyum malu. Namun ekspresi itu cepat berubah. “Tidak, kau saja. Ide yang kumiliki masih tentang dirimu sendiri.”

“Tentang aku sebagai _aku_, atau aku akan memerankan suatu sosok yang berbeda?”

Perempuan itu berhenti sebentar. “Tunggu arahanku nanti. Kita nikmati udara pagi dulu. Akan kuceritakan bersama secangkir teh.”

Sebelum mulai berjalan lagi, Minho sempat berkata, “Itu kedengarannya romantis.”

“_See_, itu sisi kecilku yang luput diperhatikan orang lain, mungkin?” Krystal menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Minho.

Minho mengejarnya, merasa benar-benar lega dan bahagia karena ia menikmati waktu sebagai orang dewasa biasa, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk yang memusingkan, tuntutan pekerjaan, tekanan dari sekeliling, dan ekspektasi publik.

* * *

Teh lemon buatan Krystal langsung menjadi favorit Minho di sesapan pertama. Namun, ia sengaja tidak bilang-bilang. Seandainya Krystal mengerti, tatapannya sudah mengatakan segalanya.

Krystal duduk di hadapannya di meja makan. “Kita keluar pada pukul sepuluh atau sebelas, semoga cuacanya mendukung. Kau akan memerankan _dia_. Tokoh orang ketiga, tanpa nama. Aku memikirkan konsep yang benar-benar sederhana, sering dikatakan di berbagai cerita motivasi ... tapi tidak boleh luntur oleh waktu. Harus selalu diangkat dalam berbagai kesempatan untuk mengingatkan orang-orang. Tentang perspektif yang berbeda dari _aku_.”

Minho bersandar pada kursi. “Aku seperti mendengar kuliah filsafat.”

Krystal tampaknya ingin tersenyum, tetapi menahannya. “_Dia_ sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan berkeliling.” Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di meja. “Tapi aku perlu pendapatmu dulu. Akan kukatakan seluruh plotnya, berikan aku masukan.”

“Kukira aku aktormu?”

“Oh, _no_, oppa, kau adalah _partner_.”

“Mmm, hm.” Minho duduk rileks. “Baiklah. Lanjutkan.” Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang dan bersemangatnya dari tatapan matanya.

“_Dia _merapikan bunga-bunga, yang cukup untuk menyusun satu buket raksasa. Buat kesan seperti ia sedang menunggu kekasihnya, tetapi ternyata, dia berkeliling komplek pemukiman, menaruh satu tangkai bunga dan selembar ucapan kecil pada setiap rumah tetangganya. Lalu, pada satu-dua mobil yang lewat juga, jika ada. Kemudian di tepi jalan, di taman bermain. Berakhir di satu tepian jalan, sepi, dekat dengan titik awal _Dia_ merangkai bunga. _Dia_ mengeluarkan foto kekasihnya, tersenyum padanya. _Shoot_ terakhir, setangkai bunga simbolisasi duka di samping foto perempuan itu.”

Minho mengelus dagunya. “Klimaksnya di mana?”

“Ini kisah ringan, menekankan makna, kurasa tidak perlu klimaks yang membuat kaget.”

“Tapi aku suka hal yang seperti itu. Supaya ada kesan ...,” Minho menggambarkan suatu tumbukan dengan tepukan tangan, “... yang membuatmu tertampar. Itu akan membuat film pendekmu sangat berarti.”

“Apa kau punya ide?”

“Sebentar.” Minho meminum teh lemon itu sampai habis. “Yang ingin kausampaikan ... adalah bagaimana _Dia_ ingin menyampaikan kebaikan dan kebahagiaan meski sedang kesepian, begitu?”

“Kurang lebih seperti itu.”

“Kau menerima koreksi adegan—maksudku, diganti seluruhnya?”

“Minho-oppa, inilah tujuan diskusi itu. Jangan ragu-ragu.”

“Hmmm.” Minho berpikir agak lama. Krystal melongok pada cangkir Minho yang telah kosong. Ia pun mengambilnya, menyeduh teh yang baru lagi dengan potongan lemon yang ia ambil dari lemari es. Ketika ia kembali ke meja, Minho menatap matanya. “Bagaimana kalau tujuan terakhir adalah di taman bermain, setelah bunga-bunganya habis, di sepasang ayunan. _Dia_ berayun sendiri dahulu, kemudian meninggalkan bunga terakhir pada ayunan di sisinya, dengan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan _miss you_. Hilangkan mulai dari bagian tepian jalan itu.”

Krystal menelengkan kepalanya secara naluriah, kemudian matanya membulat. “Bagus. Kesan yang menarik. Kebetulan, aku tahu tempat bermain di sekitar sini!” Ia langsung membuka aplikasi peta di ponselnya. “Kita coba membuat yang seperti itu dulu hari ini. Jika eksekusinya kurang bagus, kita bisa coba alur lain besok.”

“Bunganya mana?”

“Kupesan dulu.” Krystal menggulirkan peta dan mencari lokasi penjualan bunga di sekitar tempat tinggal mereka. Ia menemukan satu yang paling dekat, sekitar empat kilometer dari rumahnya, masih tutup, baru buka pukul delapan, tetapi melayani pengantaran. “Yap, dapat! Akan kutelepon di jam buka tokonya.”

“Apa lagi yang kita butuhkan?”

Krystal menggeleng, lalu mengangkat ponselnya. “Cuma ini. Aku ingin menantang diriku sendiri.”

* * *

Krystal membeli banyak sekali jenis bunga, masing-masing jenis dibelinya tiga tangkai. Bunga-bunga itu dibiarkannya berantakan di meja ruang tamu, bersama dengan puluhan kertas kecil berisi kalimat-kalimat manis yang singkat, sementara itu ia sendiri mondar-mandir sambil berpikir, dan menunggu matahari naik cukup tinggi untuk menyesuaikan dengan setting yang dibutuhkannya.

Pukul setengah sepuluh, mereka keluar dari rumah. Krystal mengamati tempat di sekitar _boulevard_ itu, tak begitu sulit menemukan sisi yang tepat pada jalur hijau yang berada di timur rumahnya.

Krystal mulai merekam Minho yang merangkai puluhan bunga tersebut dengan wajah semringah. Mengikuti pria itu yang berjalan membawa bunga, melintasi jalan. Mengambil gambar dari beberapa sisi sekaligus, sesekali menyuruh Minho berhenti atau mundur untuk memastikan sisi yang bagus dan memperbanyak rekaman agar ia bisa memilih _shot_ yang bagus untuk disatukan nanti.

Beberapa bagian merupakan hal yang natural, misalnya Minho yang berhenti pada seorang penghuni sekitar yang akan memasuki mobil, memberikannya bunga, setelah memberinya penjelasan sedikit soal rekaman. Orang tersebut yang sudah mengamati Minho dan Krystal bersama kameranya dari kejauhan, dia tak keberatan.

Krystal menghentikan rekaman di perjalanan mereka menuju taman dengan sebuah taksi.

Taman tersebut merupakan tempat yang ideal, dan Krystal begitu menyukai keramaian yang mendukung rekamannya: sedang ada sekelompok anak taman kanak-kanak yang sedang bertamasya. Minho, menjadi orang yang selalu ramah baik di depan maupun belakang kamera, dapat dengan mudah membaur sambil berakting. Ia membagi-bagikan bunga dan kertas kecilnya dengan bahasa tubuh yang sangat natural.

Posisi ayunan yang agak ke sudut taman bagi Krystal sangat mendukung. Ia sengaja merekam Minho dari kejauhan, yang menunjukkan posisi ayunan tersebut yang agak jauh dari keramaian, memberikan kesan sepi dan ‘akhir’ dari sebuah petualangan kecil. Suatu kebetulan yang manis, pikirnya.

Minho melakukan adegan yang sudah mereka setujui dengan sangat baik. Ia mendongak pada langit yang bersih seraya berayun pelan. Krystal mengingat proyek pertama mereka, dan rasa kagum itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Wajah Minho sangat teduh dan tenang, menggambarkan penerimaan tetapi ia tak juga bisa menyingkirkan seluruh kesepian. _Sempurna_, pikir Krystal, dan ia menyerah untuk kemudian mengakui bahwa Minho memanglah yang terbaik baginya.

Minho meninggalkan ayunan itu dengan menoleh satu kali pada bunga di ayunan yang lain. Krystal menyorot bunga tersebut dari sisi yang membuat matahari menyorot bunga dengan garis sinar yang cemerlang.

Minho masih berjalan menjauh, mengira Krystal masih menyorotnya. Namun Krystal sudah menghentikan rekamannya, dan ia memandang punggung Minho tanpa berkedip.

Di saat itulah ia menyadari, ini bukan sekadar rasa ingin bekerja bersama Minho lagi dan lagi.

Ia ingin menikmati seni bersama Minho, lagi dan lagi, dalam berbagai hal kecil di kehidupan.


	5. long way

“Menurut ulasan, tempat ini lebih bagus.” Krystal menyodorkan ponselnya pada Minho. “Sama-sama _rooftop_, tapi bintangnya lebih banyak.”

Minho mempertimbangkannya sebentar. Perutnya yang mulai keroncongan membatasi waktunya berpikir, yang akhirnya membuatnya setuju begitu saja pada usulan Krystal. “Oke. Yang itu saja. Bisa reservasi?”

Krystal mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara seraya bergumam _yes_, yang membuat Minho tersenyum kecil. “Bisa reservasi. Sebentar ya, kupesan dulu. Kau siap-siap saja duluan, oppa.”

Minho menggeleng. “Aku bisa siap-siap dalam dua menit. Kau duluan.”

“Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau yang pesan.” Krystal menaruh ponselnya di pangkuan Minho, lalu ia berdiri dari sofa dengan riang. “Aku mau pakai baju abu-abu, apa kau punya baju yang serupa?”

“Aku bawa kaos polo abu-abu, semoga aku tidak salah ingat.” Minho meletakkan ponsel Krystal di telinga. “Seperti pasangan saja, bajunya sama segala.”

Krystal berjalan sambil melompat-lompat seperti anak-anak saat menuju tangga. Dengan impulsif, ia bilang, “Memang.” Tapi ia tidak yakin Minho menyimaknya, karena seseorang sudah menjawab teleponnya di seberang sana.

* * *

Mereka menggunakan taksi ke restoran tersebut, restoran yang berada di tengah-tengah San Francisco, pada pukul tujuh malam. Gedung restoran tersebut adalah sebuah hotel, yang menjadi satu manajemen dengan restorannya. Minho banyak menemukan orang-orang yang tampaknya penghuni hotel tersebut di atap, mereka hanya mengenakan baju santai dan sandal hotel.

Krystal berjalan di depannya, memakai kaos lengan pendek yang dimasukkan ke dalam jins biru dongkernya. Sementara itu ia memakai polo kelabu yang lebih gelap daripada warna baju Krystal, tetapi jins mereka hampir sama. Satu merk.

Hidangan pembuka diantarkan begitu mereka tiba ke meja yang dipesan, sebuah meja yang dekat sekali dengan birai. Kerlip lampu kota berada di sisi samping mereka, dan angin malam itu sedang cukup bersahabat. Tidak terlalu dingin, tetapi cukup sejuk.

“Bukannya aku buru-buru,” Minho membuka pembicaraan begitu mereka duduk, “cuma ingin tahu. Kapan kira-kira kita akan pulang?”

“Kau inginnya kapan?”

“Paling tidak tiga hari sebelum jadwalku akhir bulan ini.”

“Berarti kita masih punya banyak waktu.” Krystal tersenyum penuh arti. Bagi Minho, senyuman itu jarang sekali disaksikannya. “Kita bisa membuat banyak film di sini. Atau berkeliling. Mempelajari tempat-tempat, suasana. Besok aku mau ke museum, mau ikut atau tidak?”

“Aku ikut ke mana pun kau pergi, Soojung-ah.”

Krystal menopangkan dagunya, matanya tak beranjak dari Minho. Ia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, akan tetapi seorang pelayan datang dengan pesanan mereka, menu sayur-sayuran untuk Minho, dan burger serta _fish and chips_ dari bahan organik untuk Krystal. Setelah mengamati pesanannya, tampaknya ia kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan yang barusan. “Mau lihat rekamanmu tadi siang, tidak? Belum kugabungkan, tetapi kurasa kau sudah dapat gambaran seperti hasilnya. Aku juga sudah menemukan _stock video_ yang cocok untuk dikombinasi.”

“Nanti saja.” Minho menunjuk piringnya. “Makan dulu.”

Krystal berpura-pura sebal dengan mencebik ke arah Minho. Suasana makan yang tenang itu pun bertahan selama beberapa saat. Minho yang makan dengan cepat menunggui Krystal. Krystal memahaminya, dan menyerahkan ponselnya. “Kuncinya 91212.”

“Wah, kau memberikan kuncimu begitu saja.”

“Itu karena aku percaya padamu, tahu.”

Minho tertawa kecil. “Oke deh, punyaku 264848.”

“Hmmm.” Krystal menyingkirkan piringnya ke tepian, ia mengangkat sisa burgernya. “Kau bisa menemukannya sendiri, ‘kan?”

“Ah, ini.” Minho menonton potongan-potongan video itu sebentar. Sesekali, keningnya berkerut. Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum iseng. “Aku cukup ganteng juga meski tanpa make-up, ya?”

Krystal mencebik sambil menggerutu, _huuu_. Namun, ia mengatakan hal yang berlawanan setelah selesai makan, “Aku suka sekali. Natural. Sesuai harapanku. Tanpa dialog, dan, wow. Kau memang berbakat.” Ia menahan napas sebentar. “Kau ingin tahu sesuatu, tidak? Tapi jangan marah padaku, ya.”

Minho mematikan layar ponsel Krystal.

“Di proyek kita yang pertama saat itu ... semua orang mengagungkanmu. Mengatakan bahwa kau adalah yang terbaik. Kau adalah favorit mereka, Minho-oppa.” Suaranya agak berat sedikit, matanya terpaku pada meja. “Aku adalah orang yang idealis. Aku benci favoritisme. Aku tidak ingin menganakemaskanmu, meski kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kita remaja. Aku tidak suka saat mereka semua memujamu. Bagiku, yang seperti itu bisa menghalangi mataku untuk melihat apa yang seharusnya kuperbaiki dan kuarahkan di film.” Satu helaan napas kemudian. “Tapi, seperti yang mereka pikirkan, kau memang yang terbaik.”

Begitu ia mengangkat pandangannya karena Minho tak kunjung menjawab—yang ternyata karena ia menunggu Krystal memandangnya—ia menemukan Minho yang tersenyum. “Itu artinya kau profesional, Soojung-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, aku bangga padamu. Kau bisa memisahkan fakta bahwa kita dekat, tetapi juga harus profesional.”

Krystal bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri di telinganya, rasa yang aneh menjalari dari tengkuk hingga tulang belakangnya, dan menguap secepat dia datang. “Kau memang yang terbaik, Minho-oppa.”

“Kau juga yang terbaik.” Minho menjangkau Krystal dan mengusap kepalanya. “Aku selalu bangga padamu sejak dulu, dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, bahkan sampai sekarang.”

Krystal menuangkan minumannya, lalu bersandar pada kursi. “Kita akan memulai hari-hari bersama di sini, jadi mungkin kau akan melihat sisi-sisi yang tidak akan membuatmu bangga lagi.”

Minho tertawa. “Kau menantangku?” Tawanya semakin renyah. “Kalau begitu, hal yang sebaliknya juga berlaku.”

Mereka sama-sama tertawa setelahnya. Krystal mengangkat gelasnya ke arah Minho. “Tidak akan ada yang merindukanmu, ‘kan, di sana?” Ia menelengkan kepala. “Maksudku ... seseorang yang spesial.” Senyumnya pudar. “Kau juga tidak sedang mengharapkan seseorang di suatu tempat sana, benar?”

Minho menggeleng. “Tidak ada. Kau juga ... ‘kan?”

“Tidak ada juga.” Ada keheningan yang aneh dan entah mengapa menegangkan bagi Krystal. “Karena ... karena yang kuharapkan ada di sini.”

Minho menjawab dengan tenang, seolah-olah bisa memperkirakan hal ini sedari awal. “Sebaiknya kita tidak usah main sembunyi-sembunyi lagi, Krystal. Kita sudah dewasa dan kita tahu apa yang kita mau.”

Krystal merasa agak tertampar dengan kata-kata itu. Ia maju sedikit. “Ah, aku sudah mengalami banyak hal, kupikir aku sudah tidak lagi memerlukan yang seperti ini. Aku bahagia sendiri dan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku puas. Aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan dan cara membuat diriku sendiri senang. Semuanya tentang diriku sendiri. Namun ... melihatmu, melihat betapa mudahnya kau melakukan hal-hal yang kusukai, aku ingin memberi kesempatan pada diriku sendiri lagi.”

Minho mencapai tangan Krystal di atas meja, menutup jarak yang selama ini dibangun; begitu dekat tetapi begitu jauh. “Aku menghargaimu lebih dari yang kautahu, Krystal. Sekarang, mari kita sama-sama mencoba. Bersama.”

Krystal rasa ia tidak bisa tersenyum sehangat ini lagi.

* * *

Minho menengok ke lantai bawah melalui birai, dan benar saja, Krystal berada di sana, duduk di lantai, dengan laptopnya di atas meja. Tampaknya sedang menyunting video yang mereka buat sebelumnya. Minho pun turun.

Di tengah-tengah anak tangga, ponselnya berdering. “Ya, halo, Choi Minho di sini. Benar.” Di depan sana, Krystal menengok. “Oh ... baiklah. Ya, aku masih berada di San Francisco. Baik.” Ia duduk di sofa di belakang Krystal, sambil membicarakan hal-hal lainnya. Krystal berhenti total melakukan pekerjaannya. Minho menyelesaikan panggilan itu tak sampai lima menit kemudian.

“Aku lupa cerita.” Minho menaruh ponselnya begitu saja. “Aku sudah satu kali berdiskusi dengan seorang produser. Aku ditawari peran untuk satu film. Peran utama. Sebelum ini, jadwal pertemuannya belum ditentukan. Tapi mereka mendadak ingin aku untuk datang dua hari lagi. Ada pembicaraan dengan seluruh kru.”

Krystal mengerjap-ngerjap. “Berarti kau harus pulang besok.”

Minho mengangguk berat. “Maaf, ya.”

“_It’s okay_.” Tatapan Krystal kosong sebentar. “Kita bisa memulainya lain kali.”

“Tapi setelah ini aku punya pekerjaan untuk iklan, lalu syuting ....”

Krystal bersandar pada sofa. “Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini pekerjaan kita. Namun—aku masih ingin bekerja sama denganmu lagi suatu saat nanti.”

“Ya. Jalan kita sekarang mungkin berbeda. Tapi siapa yang tahu.” Ia mengulurkan tangan, yang disambut Krystal secara naluriah. Mereka duduk berdampingan di atas sofa. “Kapan kau akan menyusul ke Seoul?”

“Kau akan tahu nanti.” Tatapan Krystal pada mata Minho kemudian jatuh pada bibirnya, lalu pada matanya lagi. “Sekarang, lakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan. Aku bangga padamu.”

Minho menarik Krystal mendekat padanya. Menciumnya, menyampaikan apa yang tak bisa ia katakan secara langsung.

* * *

“Sedang memikirkan apa?” Krystal langsung duduk begitu saja di samping Minho di _kitchen island_ tersebut.

Minho menuliskan sepatah-dua patah kata di jurnalnya lebih dulu, baru menutupnya dan menjawab Krystal. “Kadang-kadang aku menulis lirik. Sepotong-sepotong.” Ia mengangkat bahu. “Tidak tentu langsung menjadi lagu. Sering sekali kutinggalkan begitu saja, atau hanya dipakai sebait-dua bait.”

Krystal memandangi sebentar jurnal itu. “Mungkin kau bisa membuat skrip juga, atau ide-ide tentang film. Kau sudah menulis lirik sejak lama, ‘kan?”

“Belum tentu. Menulis lirik dan ide untuk film ... itu dua hal yang berbeda.”

“Masa’?” Krystal menguji, dengan mendekat lagi pada Minho dan bertopang dagu tepat di sampingnya, dekat sekali dengan telinganya. “Padahal, kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama untuk jadi ... hm, semacam produser eksekutif? Atau berkolaborasi membuat skrip di masa yang akan datang.”

Minho tertawa. “Mungkin takdirku adalah selamanya jadi aktor.” Ia baru tersadar, tadi ia menyiapkan salad buah untuk sarapannya. Ia pun mendorong mangkuk itu lebih dekat pada Krystal seraya menatapnya dengan isyarat apakah perempuan itu mau mencicipinya. “Aku ‘kan aktor favoritmu.”

Krystal menusuk sepotong melon dengan garpu. “Apa saja bisa berubah seiring waktu.”

“Ada juga yang tidak.”

“Seharusnya memang begitu.” Krystal tampaknya ketagihan dengan salad tersebut. “Semua barang-barangmu sudah siap?”

“Sudah, Nona. Tinggal mengangkutnya saja ke bandara.”

“_Check-in_ pukul berapa? Aku lupa. Apa sempat kita jalan-jalan ke museum?”

“Sebelas.” Minho menyalakan ponselnya sebentar untuk mengecek jam, masih pukul delapan, tetapi ia memperhitungkan banyak hal. “Kurasa tidak. Aku takut aku lupa waktu jika bersamamu terus.”

Krystal memukul ringan lengan Minho. “Kurasa juga begitu. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?”

“Ada waktu maksimal dua jam. Perlihatkan aku film favoritmu.”

Krystal langsung berdiri. “_On my way_!”

Minho beranjak dari sana sambil membawa jurnal dan mangkuk saladnya. Krystal berjalan dengan setengah berlari, seperti seorang anak yang tidak sabaran. Baginya, Krystal yang sekarang tidak berubah banyak dari Krystal yang pertama kali ia temui di pintu agensi pada saat usianya enam belas, dan Krystal tiga belas. Krystal sudah tahu cara menjadi dirinya sendiri sejak lama.

Dan ia juga bertanya-tanya—mengapa mereka membutuhkan jalan yang sangat panjang dahulu untuk bisa saling menemukan pada suatu titik kehidupan.


	6. italy

“Kalau begitu, kenapa filmku bisa masuk penilaian dan diperhitungkan tahun lalu?” Krystal meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja lipat itu. “Boleh mengatakan aku memang seorang amatir, aku memulai semuanya begitu terlambat, tapi bisakah kau tidak mendiskreditkan usahaku?”

“Aku tidak mendiskredit. Aku tidak berusaha menjatuhkanmu. Aku hanya bilang kau perlu lebih banyak berusaha.” Lelaki itu menatap Krystal tajam. “Kau seharusnya kuliah tentang perfilman. Kau masih muda. Banyak yang bisa kaukejar. Kau punya potensi, tetapi masih benar-benar mentah. Filmmu bagus, tapi apakah itu harus membuatmu berpuas diri? Tidak. Orang-orang menilaimu tinggi bisa jadi karena kau sudah punya nilai plus sebagai seorang _entertainer_ jauh sebelumnya, dan itu fakta bahwa kau berhasil meluangkan waktumu untuk mengamati hal-hal yang lain selain bekerja sebagai penyanyi dan aktris, dan melakukannya dengan baik. Namun apa itu sudah cukup? Untuk dunia perfilman, ini masih tahap yang sangat dini.”

Krystal mengatupkan rahangnya. Ia tidak berkedip, sebagian dari kalimat itu menyesap masuk ke dalam dirinya seperti siraman air dingin.

Ia baru bertemu pria ini di bandara, seorang tim dari dunia perfilman Hollywood yang kebetulan akan bertandang ke Korea untuk keperluan pekerjaan. Orang ini, Wade, tampaknya sudah mengetahui siapa Krystal dan mengajaknya untuk berdiskusi beberapa hal. Kebetulan pula dia juga berada di kelas bisnis, sehingga mereka dapat bertukar cerita tentang banyak hal, mulai dari tentang film favorit hingga teknik-teknik yang sedang Krystal pelajari.

Namun, sebagian sifat orang ini tak bisa Krystal tahan. Dia temperamental, mudah sekali tersinggung ketika Krystal mengusulkan beberapa hal atau menanyakan hal-hal yang dianggapnya tidak wajar.

“Kutunggu kau di Amerika,” simpulnya, “sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukan banyak hal, salah satunya adalah mengembangkan dirimu. Jangan terlalu larut dengan kehidupanmu sebagai idol.”

Ingin sekali Krystal menyanggahnya, bahwa dia sekarang tidak lagi seorang idol yang aktif, tetapi banyak sekali orang-orang yang meremehkan sebuah alasan dan hanya percaya pada fakta yang ingin mereka percaya. Ia akhirnya diam saja, merasa cukup beruntung karena lelaki itu tampaknya sudah mengakhirinya dengan kalimat barusan. Krystal menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, memastikannya sudah tersambung dengan Wi-Fi _on-board_. Berharap Minho sedang tidak sibuk, atau mungkin sedang luang sebentar. Ia menyapa dengan satu kata di _chatroom_, jika pria itu sibuk maka ia hanya perlu memejamkan mata, tidur nyenyak selama mungkin.

Ternyata, lelaki itu menjawabnya dengan cepat.

> _mr. actor: hai_
> 
> _mr. actor: aku masih di hong kong, ada pertemuan dengan tim baru_

Krystal langsung mengetikkan jawabannya.

> _diamond_ _♥: aku pulang_
> 
> _mr. actor: whoa_
> 
> _mr. actor: tapi aku tidak bisa langsung ke seoul setelah ini_
> 
> _mr. actor: ada pekerjaan di italia_
> 
> _diamond_ _♥: whoa good luck!! xoxo_
> 
> _diamond_ _♥: anyway_
> 
> _diamond_ _♥: aku bertemu orang yang kurang menyenangkan di penerbangan_
> 
> _diamond_ _♥: dan masih ada belasan jam lagi omg_
> 
> _mr. actor: ingat wajahku _
> 
> _diamond_ _♥: bweee _
> 
> _actor: memangnya orangnya kenapa?_
> 
> _diamond♥: nanti kuceritakan_
> 
> _mr. actor: ok_
> 
> _mr. actor: omong-omong_
> 
> _mr. actor: angka kunci rumahku sama dengan angka kunci hp ya_
> 
> _diamond_ _♥: omg did you just..._
> 
> _mr. actor: ya_
> 
> _mr. actor: mungkin ada oleh-oleh yang harus langsung disampaikan ke rumahku :D_
> 
> _diamond_ _♥: kau baru saja pulang dari AS juga_
> 
> _diamond_ _♥: dan kau sekarang di HK_
> 
> _diamond_ _♥: seharusnya kau yang punya lebih banyak barang untukku_
> 
> _diamond_ _♥: as a note, angka kunci rumahku 99885_
> 
> _mr. actor: ^_^_

Krystal bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah itu, entah berapa jam, ia baru terbangun setelah mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan mendarat di Seoul. Ia bergumam dalam hati, _selamat datang, _jetlag.

* * *

Krystal sudah merasa bosan di rumahnya, tetapi hari itu ia masih belum punya kegiatan. Pertemuan dengan kru sebuah studio baru diadakan besok, ia punya waktu seharian ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia membuka lemari koleksi vinyl-nya di studio kecil di sayap selatan apartemennya. Memilih-milih lagu yang sesuai dengan moodnya saat ini, sampai ia harus membongkar ke bagian bawah, karena tidak menemukan yang cukup cocok.

Di bawah, ia menemukan diskografinya sendiri. CD-CD lama dari masa debutnya hingga yang paling terakhir, tepat sebelum ia memiliki minat-minat baru. Ia tertegun, teringat kembali pada masa-masa magang, masa latihan hingga larut malam, tekanan dan ketakutan, rasa was-was dan malu, keinginan memberontak dari beberapa konsep dan penampilan yang kurang disukainya, skandal, komentar-komentar yang tidak sedap. Entah mengapa yang terlintas detik ini adalah yang berat-berat saja.

Krystal langsung mendapatkannya. Sebuah pemantik yang membuatnya terdistraksi dari berbagai hal lain. Lekas-lekas ia menuju kamarnya, membuka tas dan laci untuk mencari jurnalnya. Masih memegang salah satu CD lamanya.

Ia tahu ia harus melakukan apa. Ia tak mau repot-repot duduk, ia langsung membuat coretan sambil berdiri di depan meja.

* * *

“Pertemuanku?” Krystal duduk di sofanya sambil mengangkat kaki. “Aku kurang cocok dengan sutradara lamanya dalam beberapa hal. Akhirnya aku setuju untuk membantu membuat skrip saja.” Ia memeluk mangkuk berisi keripik, memakannya pelan-pelan. “Kau sendiri, oppa? Di Italia syuting di mana saja?”

“Venice. Pemotretan di beberapa kafe. Tapi sepertinya aku harus memperpanjang masa tinggalku di sini sampai beberapa hari ke depan. CEO ternyata minta video CF tambahan, dan aku sekalian akan mengikuti sebuah pagelaran mode. Tapi sepertinya tidak di Venice. Mungkin ke Roma, atau dengar-dengar ke Sardinia untuk syutingnya. Kau pernah ke sana?”

“Cagliari, pernah satu kali.” Kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu sampai duduk tegak karenanya. “Astaga! Aku baru ingat! Ada undangan dari Jessica!”

“Undangan apa?”

“_Cruise_. _Cruise _di Mediterania akhir minggu ini bersama sponsornya, undangan untuk keluarga—oh, tunggu, tunggu. Itu artinya kita bisa bertemu?”

“Akan kuusahakan,” Minho juga tak kalah bersemangatnya. “Nanti kita cocokkan jadwal.”

“Kami mungkin akan singgah di Cagliari juga. Atau mungkin Sisilia. Akan kuatur.” Krystal lupa pada keripiknya yang langsung ia taruh begitu saja di sampingnya ketika ia berbicara dengan antusias soal perjalanannya nanti. “Kebetulan sekali, aku punya satu proyek yang baru. Belum kuceritakan pada siapa pun. Kau, selain Jessica, adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk diajak diskusi soal ini.”

“Diskusikan saja langsung dengan Jessica-nuna,” pinta Minho santai, “tidak perlu menjadikanku yang pertama terus, Soojung-ah.”

Krystal tertawa halus. “Bukan begitu. Yang tahu lebih banyak tentang perfilman dan kreasinya adalah kau. Jessica, urusannya lain lagi.”

“Oh ....” Minho diam sebentar. “Kalau begitu, kutunggu kedatanganmu.”

“Sampai jumpa.” Setelah menutupnya, Krystal langsung melompat ke kamarnya, mengambil jurnal yang masih berada di atas mejanya, tidak berubah posisi sedari kemarin. Ia sudah menambahkan banyak catatan kaki.

* * *

“Seharusnya aku tidak ikut saja.” Jessica bersandar pada jendela, pura-pura memajang ekspresi masam untuk adiknya. “Kau bakalan kencan. Dan kau tidak bakal mau sekamar denganku.”

“Hush.” Krystal membuka botol minuman air mineral yang menimbulkan bunyi _pop_ ringan. “Dia sedang bekerja. Paling-paling cuma bertemu sebentar, satu malam. Curi-curi.”

“Aku ragu.”

“Minho-oppa punya determinasi yang bagus soal pekerjaan dan _passion_. Aku yakin bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak bisa menggoyahkan semangatnya bekerja atau mengejar tujuannya.” Krystal mengangkat bahu. “Kami punya dunia masing-masing yang terpisah di belakang hubungan istimewa itu.”

“Kau akhirnya _kembali_ pada orang yang lama di kehidupanmu.” Jessica menggeleng-geleng. “Tidak menyangka kalian serius.”

“Cinta bisa ditemukan di mana saja,” kilah Krystal, “termasuk di masa lalu. Di seseorang yang tidak kita duga.”

Jessica mencebik, tetapi Krystal cuma tertawa. Tahu bahwa kakaknya akan mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi, apapun keputusannya.

* * *

Bertahun-tahun lalu, ia juga pernah ikut _cruise_ seperti ini. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Jessica suka membaur, ia suka menyudut. Jessica berkenalan dengan sepasang suami-istri yang (Krystal curi dengar) berasal dari Spanyol, dan sedang menjalani masa bulan madu mereka yang kedua, setelah anak-anak mereka besar dan bisa mereka tinggalkan untuk berlibur panjang. Kedengarannya mereka berdua perancang parfum.

Krystal sendiri berdiri di birai, merekam Laut Tengah yang tenang di puncak musim panas ini. Ia merasa harus menambahkan _sunscreen_ pada pipinya yang panas sekarang.

Rekaman itu berakhir tiga menit, setelah tangannya cukup pegal untuk memegangi kamera. Ia menyesal tidak membawa serta _tripod_.

“Rekam aku, dong.”

Krystal mencibir pada sang kakak. “Tidak mau.”

“Ayolah, buatkan aku film pendek.”

“Kau lebih ahli dalam promosi media sosial. Bukan film.”

“Heh,” tegur Jessica, “aku juga bisa berakting, tahu.”

Krystal mencueki Jessica, yang kemudian merangkul bahunya dan mengintip apa yang Krystal lakukan dengan videonya. Krystal menutup video itu, mengembalikan menu pada galerinya. Jessica, dari balik bahunya, menggulirkan layar dengan penasaran pada koleksi video tersebut.

“Ih, tidak ada video kalian bersama, ya? Duet bersama, atau membuat video lucu berdua, begitu.”

Krystal memajang wajah masam pada kakaknya, seakan-akan kalimat barusan adalah usulan paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar, “Buat apa?”

“Kenapa tanya, sih? Memangnya kau tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya?”

Krystal mengerucutkna hidungnya. “Kami lebih banyak membuat video pekerjaan. Saat masih di San Francisco kemarin, kami membuat film bersama.”

“Kalian ini pacaran atau kerja, sih?”

“Ini namanya pacaran karena passion,” kilah Krystal, “lagipula, kami ‘kan masih baru. Belum genap sebulan, tahu. Ini pun untung belum tercium media.”

“Perhatian orang-orang sudah teralih dari kita.” Jessica meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Krystal. “Sekarang, benar dia masih di Cagliari? Setelah _cruise_ ini kau langsung ke sana?”

“Tidak. Barusan dia bilang sudah di Roma. Ada sedikit perubahan jadwal, mendadak, jadi besok sore dia harus pulang.”

“Tidak jalan-jalan dulu?”

“Besok adalah waktunya jalan-jalan.” Krystal menengok pada Jessica yang begitu dekat dengannya. “Jangan cemburu, ya.”

“Buat apa?” Jessica mencubit hidung Krystal. “Minho pasti tahu dari awal bahwa kau cuma milikku.”

Krystal melebas tangan Jessica. “Ih!”

* * *

“Hei.”

Begitu mudah menemukan Minho di tengah-tengah restoran hotel yang terbuka itu. Hanya dengan melihat punggungnya, Krystal bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah.

Minho mengangkat pandangan, sedikit terkejut. “Hei.” Ia berdiri, tampak ingin melakukan sesuatu, kemudian menyadari di mana ia berada. Akhirnya ia cuma tersenyum, dan Krystal mengangguk, lantas duduk di hadapannya.

“Bagaimana _cruise_-mu?”

“Luar biasa. Pengalaman untuk mempelajari _scene_ yang bagus. Syuting-syutingmu?”

“Lancar.” Minho menyesap kopinya untuk terakhir kali. “Sekarang, mulai dari mana? Ceritakan dari penerbanganmu pulang, katanya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu jengkel.”

Krystal mulai bercerita, dan pagi itu mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga beranjak siang di restoran tersebut, bertukar cerita, memesan menu berkali-kali, dan baru berakhir ketika Minho teringat bahwa dia harus _check-in _di bandara pukul empat. Hanya tersisa empat jam bagi mereka untuk jalan-jalan di kota seperti yang dijanjikannya. Krystal mulai merasa canggung ketika Pak Pelukis itu menatapnya lebih dalam. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mundur dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Minho. Lelaki itu berinisiatif meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya ringan.

Pria itu bergumam dalam bahasa Italia dengan dialek yang khusus, Krystal bisa menangkapnya sebagian. Ia menerjemahkannya sendiri, menerka-nerka, _rasanya aku pernah melihatmu_. Senyuman pria itu akhirnya menenangkannya. Dia menyuruh mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang yang berada di balik kanvas.

Saat memilah-milah cat untuk dioleskan ke paletnya, pria itu bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris yang agak terbata-bata, “Kalian pasangan?”

Minho mengangguk lebih cepat.

“Menikah?”

Krystal ingin menggeleng, tetapi Minho yang bersuara, “Segera.”

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil sambil memukul ringan lengan Minho. Ia tak mempermasalahkannya lagi, ia membiarkan Pak Pelukis itu mulai bekerja. Dia tak begitu sering melihat ke arah objeknya, dia begitu berkonsentrasi mengoleskan cat ke kanvas. Kerut-kerut di keningnya begitu dalam.

Sembari menunggu lukisan, Krystal melihat-lihat deretan lukisan yang ditampilkan di rangka kayu di samping Pak Pelukis tersebut. Banyak sekali lukisan kota Roma—juga kota-kota lainnya di Italia—yang dipajang, dengan tema warna yang sama, tema senja. Krystal merasa mantap untuk membelinya setelah lukisan wajahnya dan Minho selesai.

Pak Pelukis tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan lukisan itu. Krystal membayarnya beserta dua lukisan lain berukuran A4, dan tiga lukisan kecil berukuran A6. Pak Pelukis dengan riang hati memberikannya sebuah tas kain bermotif tulisan dalam bahasa Italia untuknya.

Minho membawa lukisan wajah mereka, mengernyit sesekali saat memerhatikan detilnya. “Kita taruh di mana lukisan ini?”

“Apartemenmu saja,” ucap Krystal, “apartemenmu butuh sentuhan lebih banyak lukisan.”

Minho berpura-pura sebal dengan mencebik, tapi ia pun memegangi lukisan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. “Bergantian, boleh.”

Krystal cuma tertawa, lalu menggiringnya lebih dekat menuju alun-alun utama tujuan mereka. Minho sesekali meliriknya, sedikit heran dengan Krystal yang begitu antusias menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mengamati, sesekali tersenyum, tanpa sesaat pun mengangkat ponselnya.

“Tumben sekali.”

“Hm?”

“Tempat ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk merekam sesuatu. Kau biasanya ... melakukan sesuatu seperti itu.”

Krystal menggeleng. “Ada waktu ketika kita harus menyerap sekitar dengan sungguh-sungguh ... bukan dengan berkonsetrasi mengamatinya lewat layar.”

Minho mengenali tekad itu sebagai bagian dari determinasi Krystal yang begitu kuat. Ia mengenal Krystal lewat nyanyian, tarian, pernah pula pada olahraga, dan merasa kagum bahwa itu masih tetap seperti sediakala bahkan hingga saat ini, ketika mereka sudha mencoba merambah ke dunia yang berbeda.

Setelah agak lama, setelah langkah kaki Krystal menjadi lebih pelan, barulah Minho mengajaknya bicara lagi, “Mengenai rencanamu itu ....”

“Oh.” Krystal langsung memahaminya. “Aku sedang ingin mencari narasumber di agensi. Juga ... sponsor.”

“Kau ingin mengangkat tema ini untuk genre yang ringan atau berat?”

Krystal menghela napas. Ekspresinya berubah untuk beberapa saat. “Ada memori yang tidak ingin kugali, tapi aku ingin orang-orang terus sadar akan hal itu. Jadi ... aku ingin menceritakan seorang idol yang berjuang dengan cara jujur, bukan menitikberatkan pada satu tema atau masalah saja.”

Minho terdiam begitu lama.

Krystal menggandengnya erat. “Aku mengerti,” tambah perempuan itu. “Sudah lama sekali, tetapi ada hal yang tidak berubah.”

“Hm.” Minho membalas dengan merangkul Krystal juga. Ada hal-hal yang tidak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata dan mereka tidak perlu mengungkapkannya sama sekali untuk saling mengerti. Hal itu menggantung di antara mereka seperti sebuah lampion besar yang tak pernah kehilangan cahayanya; selalu ada, selalu diingat, dan menerangi jalan mereka. Minho pun mengalihkan topik, “Apakah perlu menentukan aktornya sekarang juga?”

“Kau sedang sibuk,” seloroh Krystal. “Tidak mungkin mengajakmu, sedangkan aku ingin mengerjakan ini sesegera mungkin.”

“Ada hal yang bisa kubantu?”

“Hmm, entahlah. Kurasa aku akan mengembangkan konsepnya lebih dulu, baru aku membicarakannya lebih banyak denganmu.”

“Aku bisa dihubungi kapan saja.” Minho pun memelankan langkahnya, selaras dengan Krystal. Perempuan itu bersinggah di depan seorang penjual makanan ringan. Krystal memesan dengan singkat, lalu sembari menunggu, ia mendongak pada Minho lagi. “Sepertinya kita harus menikmati jalan-jalan ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Urusan pekerjaan, nanti saja.”

Minho hampir tertawa. “Apa kita jadi terdengar seperti sepasang rekan kerja, dibanding menikmati waktu kebersamaan kita?”

Krystal mengerutkan hidungnya, merasa benar-benar mendengar lagi ucapan Jessica di telinganya, yang mengatai bahwa dia dan Minho lebih kelihatan seperti bekerja bersama dibandingkan menjalani hubungan serius. Sebelum ia mengatakan hal lebih banyak, Minho melanjutkan, “Kedengarannya begitu, ya. Kita terlalu bersemangat. Ayo kita nikmati.”

Perempuan itu nyengir sambil merangkul pinggang Minho. “Aku lebih cocok pakai lipstik pink atau merah marun?”

“Sesekali coba hijau, dong.”

Mendengarnya, Krystal tertawa renyah, dan Minho turut serta.


	7. steps

Seharusnya bukan ia yang gugup.

Krystal masih gelisah. Menunggu di lobi kantor agensi sambil menengok ke berbagai arah, berusaha tetap terlihat ‘keren’ dengan menopangkan kakinya pada kaki yang lain. Begitu, berganti-ganti.

Setengah jam menahan pose itu dan berusaha menyapa balik orang-orang yang membungkuk ke arahnya, akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga.

Perempuan itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya, begitu tiba di hadapannya dia langsung membungkuk-bungkuk. Rambutnya dikepang satu, berantakan, bajunya kusut. “Maaf! Maaf, Krystal-sunbae! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf!” Dia membungkuk lagi. “Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku bersama teman-teman. Mereka lelet sekali. Maaf aku malah membuat alasan—”

Krystal bangkit, lalu menahan bahunya agar dia tidak lagi membungkuk. Krystal tersenyum. “Tidak perlu minta maaf terus. Aku juga baru datang, kok.”

“Ma—ah, baiklah, Krystal-sunbae. Di mana kita bicara? Apakah ruang latihan? Tapi setahuku ruang latihan masih dipakai oleh tim yang lain ....”

“Ikut bersamaku.” Krystal memperlihatkan kunci mobilnya. “Kita akan bicara di tempat yang lebih nyaman.”

Sang junior itu terpana. Matanya membeliak, tak berkedip. Namun lekas-lekas dia menyadarkan dirinya, mengangguk cepat, lalu mengekori Krystal.

Krystal mengontak seorang _trainee_ dari agensi yang membesarkan namanya. Ia sudah memiliki beberapa nama untuk diwawancarai, dan orang ini adalah yang pertama, bernama Yoojin. Dia lebih muda tiga belas tahun dari Krystal, tetapi sudah menjalani _training_ selama dua tahun. Krystal mendapatkan nama-nama dan biodata singkat sebagai latar belakang, dan memilih Yoojin karena dia lolos audisi dengan penilaian paling rendah, tetapi menurut informannya, dia berhasil mengembangkan dirinya dalam banyak hal dalam waktu singkat.

Tujuan Krystal tidak terlalu jauh. Sebuah restoran privat langganannya dan Jessica. Makan adalah cara diplomasi paling baik, dan Krystal membuat reservasi khusus di sebuah meja dengan sekat-sekat, biasa dipakai untuk rapat tim dengan anggota yang sedikit.

Yoojin terpana dengan tempat pilihan Krystal. Dia ragu-ragu turun dari mobil—mobil yang juga membuatnya kaku karena merasa sangat terhormat karena disopiri Krystal—tetapi dia menghormati seniornya dengan berhati-hati turun.

“Aku sudah memesan menu, karena itu ketentuan dari sini. Kuharap kau suka, ya.” Krystal berjalan mengimbangi langkahnya. “Tapi jika tidak, kau bisa memesan lagi, dan membawa pulang menu yang ada. Kujamin semuanya enak-enak, kok. Aku dan kakakku senang sekali makan di sini.”

“Saya menerima apapun yang Krystal-sunbae pesankan.”

Krystal tertawa kecil seraya menggandeng remaja tanggung itu, “Kau ini. Jangan terlalu canggung, ya. Santai saja. Aku tidak akan memarahimu karena kau salah panggil atau sejenisnya.”

“Baik, sunbae.”

Mereka menuju ke lantai atas, dan ruangan yang cukup untuk berlima itu. Tak lama setelah mereka duduk, menu ringan sebagai pembuka disuguhkan, _mini tacos_ dalam dua piring kecil.

“Silakan.” Krystal menyodorkan piring itu lebih dekat pada Yoojin.

“Terima kasih, Krystal-sunbae.”

Krystal menggigit sedikit _tacos_-nya. “Boleh kumulai, ya? Pelan-pelan saja. Kau boleh makan sambil bicara di hadapanku,” ucapnya setengah bercanda, Yoojin menanggapinya dengan tawa canggung. “Aku melihat biodatamu dan mendengar penilaian tentangmu dari seseorang yang kukenal. Kau mendapat nilai terendah saat audisi, tetapi kau lolos karena kau adalah kandidat yang cukup kuat untuk visual. Kemudian, yang kudengar, kau berkembang sangat pesat hanya dalam setahun. Teknik vokalmu jadi sangat baik untuk tipe suaramu, tarianmu juga. Pujian datang dari para pelatih.” Krystal menatapnya baik-baik. “Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku ingin membuat film tentang kehidupan para idol dimulai dari masa latihan. Bagaimana caramu mengejar semua itu?”

Yoojin menunduk menatap piring makannya. “Aku mengorbankan banyak hal, Krystal-sunbae.”

“Apa saja?”

“Aku hanya tidur dua jam setiap hari.” Yoojin menunjuk bagian bawah matanya. “Aku selalu memakai _concealer_. Aku juga sedang dalam pengawasan psikiater.” Dia menghela napasnya. “Aku tertolong karena sekarang akses ke psikiater lebih mudah dan stigma negatif tentang penyakit kejiwaan sudah berkurang.”

Krystal menahan napasnya.

“Aku berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan nilai di sekolahku, tetap mengerjakan tugas-tugas, dan berlatih di jam yang lebih panjang. Aku menyetel banyak tarian milik senior-senior, berlatih sampai lampu-lampu gedung dimatikan, berlatih vokal dengan orang lain di luar jam yang disediakan agensi ....”

“Apa tujuanmu dengan itu semua?”

“Aku ingin seperti para senior ....” Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Krystal sudah bisa menduga jawaban seperti ini.

“_Seperti_ itu bagaimana?”

“Terkenal ... memiliki banyak orang yang mencintaiku, aku bisa berbagi banyak hal ....”

“Apakah kau sedang mencari pengakuan?” Krystal memelankan suaranya. “Aku minta maaf jika pertanyaanku banyak yang menyinggung, Yoojin-ah, tapi kautahu bahwa aku membutuhkan banyak jawaban dan aku berjanji akan membuat film ini menjadi sesuatu yang bisa memberi banyak inspirasi.” Yoojin mengangguk untuk bagian itu. “Apa kau berasal dari latar belakang keluarga yang ... maaf, kurang memberimu perhatian, kasih sayang?”

Yoojin menggeleng. “Justru sebaliknya, Krystal-sunbae. Aku dikelilingi oleh keluarga yang baik. Aku akrab dengan orangtuaku. Aku memiliki ikatan yang baik dengan mereka. Mereka tidak abusif. Mereka masih muda, tetapi tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan, dengan menjadi orangtua yang tidak membebaniku. Semua ini berasal dari diriku sendiri.” Dia mengangkat dagunya sedikit. “Aku memiliki prinsip, aku harus melakukan banyak hal di masa muda. Jika aku memberi banyak hal, aku akan mengalami kemudahan di masa depan. Aku tidak mencari pelarian ... maksudku aku bukannya ingin menemukan satu _fandom_ yang akan mencintaiku dan semua yang kulakukan karena aku kekurangan cinta. Semua ini, adalah karena aku mencintai hal-hal yang besar.” Cara bicaranya mulai optimis. “Menurut psikolog pertamaku, aku selalu melihat gambar yang lebih besar. Aku menekan diriku untuk memiliki banyak hal. Ini tendensi yang tidak sehat, aku tahu, dan aku sempat depresi karena ini. Aku masih berusaha mengontrol diriku.”

Mata Krystal mengerjap pelan. Ia mundur sedikit, bersandar pada kursinya seraya melipat tangan di depan dada. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan beberapa adegan. Kemudian, pesanan mereka datang.

“Makan dulu. Setelahnya, kau bisa bercerita apapun yang kaumau. Hal terkecil sekali pun. Aku akan mendengarkan.”

Yoojin menatap Krystal dengan mata penuh binar. “Terima kasih, sunbae. Ini hanya membuatku makin mengagumimu.”

Krystal menggeleng sambil tersenyum. “Jangan terlalu berlebihan.”

* * *

Yang berikutnya Krystal temui mengharuskannya untuk datang ke bandara.

Mereka sudah lama tidak berkontak satu sama lain. Bertahun-tahun, padahal sebelum mereka debut, mereka sering sekali jalan bersama. Akan tetapi, Krystal debut lebih dahulu, dan jadwal mereka hampir-hampir tak pernah sama lagi, dan mereka menemukan lingkaran-lingkaran pertemanan baru. Krystal meminta kontaknya dari Minho beberapa hari yang lalu, dan mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu di bandara setelah sang teman lama tiba dari Jepang. Krystal menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya bahkan menyuruhnya menginap di apartemennya, agar mereka bisa langsung bicara, sebab sang teman punya jadwal yang padat mulai esok hari.

Penerbangan itu tiba tepat waktu. Krystal tidak menunggu lama. Sang teman bahkan adalah penumpang pertama yang muncul di gerbang kedatangan.

Mereka berpelukan singkat di sana.

“Sudah lama sekali, Seulgi-ah.”

“Soojung-ah, senang sekali melihatmu lagi.” Dia menggandeng Krystal. “Sekarang, Nona Sutradara.”

“Simpan itu untuk nanti. Kita ke apartemenku dulu.”

“Dan, aku sekarang menjadi narasumber untuk seorang sutradara?” Seulgi melepaskan jaketnya, mengikatnya begitu saja di _handle_ kopernya. “Atau aku akan jadi bintang filmmu? Apa aku bisa menggeser posisi aktor favoritmu itu?”

Krystal menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap kaget. “Hush.”

“Aku tahuuu~” Seulgi menggandengnya. “Jangan remehkan kemampuan Kang Seulgi untuk membaca suasana.”

“Ck. Jangan keras-keras.” Krystal berjalan lebih cepat. “Kita punya banyak hal untuk dibagi, tapi yang pertama, kau harus menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku. Ayo.”

* * *

Ketika Krystal datang membawakan minuman, Seulgi sedang mengamati foto kecil di seberang minibar tempat dia duduk.

“Di seluruh bagian rumahmu yang kulihat sejauh ini, cuma itu foto manusia.” Seulgi mengedikkan dagu ke arah sebuah foto dalam bingkai hitam di atas sebuah rak berbentuk kubikel-kubikel metal. Seulgi bangkit, mendekati foto tersebut dan memicingkan matanya. “Bukan di sini, ya?”

“Di San Francisco.” Krystal membuka kaleng minuman sodanya dan milik Seulgi. Juga ada sekotak piza di tengah-tengah bar. “Balkon rumahku.”

“Kalian sudah liburan bersama?”

“Aku menghadiri festival film di Boston, dan Jessica tidak bisa datang. Minho-oppa yang bersamaku. Kami masih punya jadwal kosong, jadi pergi ke sana.” Ia menjeda dengan minum sebentar, Seulgi pun kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Krystal. “Di sanalah semuanya berawal.”

“Ow, pantas saja itu jadi satu-satunya gambar manusia di ruangan ini. Sisanya, lukisan yang kuyakin mahal-mahal.” Seulgi tersenyum kecil.

“Kau harus melukis sesuatu untukku.”

“Oh, kau masih ingat, rupanya.”

Krystal mengarahkan kalengnya pada Seulgi. “Dan aku yakin, seiring waktu, kau pasti jadi lebih lihai daripada saat _training_ dulu.”

“Nanti kita lihat.” Dia minum sebentar. “Katamu, simpan itu untuk nanti. Sekarang waktunya wawancara, ‘kan?”

“Hmmm.” Krystal mengambil sepotong piza. “Apa lika-liku yang paling berkesan untukmu dari masa debut, kemudian saat kalian berada di puncak?”

Seulgi menelengkan kepala. “Akan jadi cerita yang panjang ... lebih baik kukatakan dalam kalimat singkat saja. Mencari pengakuan adalah hal tersulit. Ada masa di awal debut, aku merasa kami jauh sekali dari yang diharapkan. Ada titik ketika aku merasa aku ingin mengulangi semuanya dari awal, dan memutuskan jalan yang berbeda.”

“Apa yang membuatmu bangkit kembali—atau, _move on_ dari pemikiran itu.”

“Sebagai orang yang berkarir di jalur yang sama, aku yakin kau mengerti. Anggota grup terasa seperti keluarga. Karena kami melewatinya bersama-sama, aku pikir ada banyak hal yang tidak perlu disesali. Tertawa bersama karena hal yang sangat sepele pun mampu membuatku bersyukur.” Seulgi menghela napasnya. Dia menjeda cukup lama dan makan sedikit-sedikit sebelum melanjutkan. “Aku jadi menghargai banyak hal kecil. Pencapaian-pencapaian sederhana, tidur yang nyenyak di perjalanan ke stasiun TV, di penerbangan, kemudian melalui satu hari tanpa ada perdebatan di dorm ... semuanya adalah tangga-tangga kecil yang terus kudaki.”

“Dan kau puas dengan semua itu?”

“Aku tidak naif, Soojung-ah, tentu saja tidak.” Seulgi menggeleng. “Sering sekali aku juga merasa takut, tidak cukup, dan ingin berlari lebih cepat. Aku memang tidak ingin melihat ke belakang lagi dan menyesali hal-hal yang kulakukan atau tidak kulakukan, tetapi ada masa saat aku ingin sekali mendapatkan hasil yang kuinginkan dengan cepat. Atau mendapatkan lebih banyak. Dinamika perasaan dan kehidupan, tekanan masa dewasa, waktu yang terbatas ... sesekali aku sulit bahagia karenanya.”

Krystal menutup matanya rapat-rapat untuk sesaat. Ketika ia membuka matanya, Seulgi sedang makan dengan santai. Perempuan itu memang tak berubah, dia bisa tenang di saat-saat yang tidak terduga. Dia menjalani kehidupannya dengan santai, jika dilihat sekilas. Krystal percaya, ada banyak hal yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

“Jadi, dengan menjadi idol, kau jadi menghargai hal-hal kecil.”

Seulgi mengangguk. “Segala hal terjadi karena suatu alasan dan makna. Menjadi artis adalah pilihanku, dan apa yang kausebutkan adalah salah satu hasil yang kudapatkan, yang bisa saja tidak akan kumengerti jika aku tidak berjalan di jalur ini.”

Krystal bisa merekamnya dengan baik di ingatannya. Kemudian, perempuan itu tersenyum. “Sekarang, kau bisa cerita apapun yang kaumau, pengalaman yang paling buruk atau paling menyenangkan. Saatnya kita _keep up_, hal-hal yang terjadi saat kita tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun.”

“Soojung-ah, itu bisa makan waktu sehari semalam.”

Krystal menyunggingkan senyuman. “Oleh karena itulah aku minta kau membawa kopermu.”

* * *

Krystal mencoret nama keempat di daftar itu seraya mengembuskan napas panjang. Ia mendongak, menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Ia menggumam, _siapa lagi, ya ...._

Ia menargetkan paling tidak ada tiga sponsor yang ia butuhkan kali ini. Dari lima nama, belum satu pun yang bersedia memberikannya dukungan secara penuh sesuai yang ia harapkan.

Ponselnya mendadak berdering lagi, membuatnya sangat antusias dan langsung menyambarnya. Nama _mr. actor_ terpampang di layar, membuatnya agak kecewa, tetapi tidak benar-benar marah. Bukan seseorang yang ia harapkan, tapi tidak buruk.

“Halo.”

“Hei, Nona Sutradara.” Minho mendeham sebentar. “Sedang apa? Aku mengganggumu?”

“Sedang menganggur.” Krystal bersandar pada kursi dengan lelah. “Syutingmu bagaimana?”

“Sedang _break_. Menganggur? Hei, bagaimana dengan proyeknya? Sudah ketemu Seulgi?”

“Kami bahkan melakukan _girl’s night out_. Dia menginap di sini.”

“Wow, senang sekali mendengarnya.”

“Yeah, dia masih Seulgi yang sama.” Krystal tersenyum kecil. “Aku sedang pusing mencari sponsor. Aku tahu aku bisa membiayai ini semua sendiri, atau minta bantuan kantong pribadi Jessica—tapi aku masih ingin berusaha.”

“Oh ya? Berapa sponsor yang kaubutuhkan?”

“Minimal dua. Yang ideal, lima.” Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya ke atas jurnal. “Aku masih akan berusaha.”

“Hmmm.” Minho mengangguk-angguk di seberang sana. “Besok aku pulang ke Seoul. Kami dapat libur dua hari.”

“Wow! Mampir ke apartemenku?”

“Atau kau datang ke apartemenku?”

“Boleh.” Krystal terkekeh. “Tapi aku tidak akan masak untukmu, ya.”

“Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk memasak.” Dia tergelak. “Kutunggu—oh, atau kau yang menunggu?”

“_We’ll see_.”

* * *

Krystal sedang berada di sebuah kafe untuk mengantre kopi ketika tiba-tiba saja panggilan masuk secara beruntun di kedua ponselnya sekaligus. Ia menahan satu panggilan lalu menjawab yang satunya terlebih dahulu.

“Ya, benar, ini Jung Krystal. Hmm, benar, sedang butuh untuk proyek film indieku berikutnya ... benarkah? Aku akan datang! Terima kasih banyak!”

Ia pun melanjutkan panggilan yang ditahan tadi, “Halo, Jung Krystal di sini. Hmm. Benar. Iya, benar. Ah, baiklah. Baik. Akan saya pastikan jadwal saya. Terima kasih!”

Ketika keluar dari kafe, ia masih agak heran. Nomor-nomor tersebut asing dan setahunya, ia tidak memiliki kontak mereka semua.

Di perjalanannya pulang, beberapa surel masuk sekaligus. Krystal terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya dan mengecek semuanya. Tiga surel menawarkan hal yang sama: sponsor untuk proyeknya. Krystal mengernyit. Hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi secara kebetulan. Ia mencoba untuk merunut kejadian hari ini, sejak tadi pagi, dan akhirnya ia sampai pada suatu kesimpulan. Ia langsung menelepon Minho, mengasumsikan bahwa petang ini syutingnya sudah selesai.

“Halo, ada apa, Soojung-ah?”

“Kau menghubungi beberapa relasimu ya?”

Terdengar tawa kecil yang renyah dari Minho. “Tentu saja. Kau butuh sponsor, ‘kan?”

“Aku tidak butuh itu, Minho-oppa.”

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, jawaban dari Minho menjadi datar nadanya, “Aku membantumu.”

“Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri.”

“Jadi aku salah, begitu?”

Krystal mendecakkan lidah. “Biarkan aku berusaha dulu. Kautahu aku tidak suka cara seperti itu, ‘kan?”

“Ya sudah. Berusaha saja sendiri. Batalkan mereka semua.” Minho diam sesaat. “Aku tidak jadi ambil cuti. Aku akan tetap di sini untuk adegan-adegan tambahan.” Lelaki itu tidak memberi waktu untuk Krystal melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Krystal mendengkus sambil mencengkeram erat-erat setir mobilnya.


	8. i'm home

Jessica menatapnya tanpa berkedip selama beberapa saat setelah Krystal menyelesaikan ceritanya. Kakaknya singgah sebentar di Korea, menginap di apartemennya, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya dari California ke Macau.

Kemudian, dia tertawa sinis. Krystal pura-pura marah dengan menggeram.

“Kau ini. Seperti tidak pernah punya pacar saja.”

“Jessica!” Krystal mencubit kakaknya kesal. “Ih.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jessica mencegahnya sebelum mencubitnya lagi dan lagi. “_Serious talk here_. Dengar. Kau marah karena dia malah menggunakan koneksinya untuk mencarikanmu sponsor?”

Krystal menghela napas panjang. “Aku ingin melakukan semuanya dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku tidak suka ketika hubungan spesial dikaitkan dengan pekerjaan. Ada perbedaan di antaranya.”

Jessica malah tergelak keras. “Kau tidak melihat aku? Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Ini bukan permainan kotor. Koneksi adalah kunci dari segalanya, dan hubungan spesial hanyalah salah satu bagian di antaranya. Soojung-ah,” Jessica menyisir pelan rambut Krystal, menyingkirkan sebagian dari wajahnya ke balik telinganya, “aku tahu, kau ingin sekali menjadi perempuan yang mandiri, yang dapat melakukan semuanya tanpa bayang-bayang siapa pun. Kau ingin menjadi seorang pemberani, prajurit untuk dirimu sendiri ....”

Krystal meluluh, ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Jessica, bersandar pada bahunya seperti seorang bocah kecil. Usianya sudah bukan lagi remaja, tetapi baginya, ia masih dan akan selalu menjadi anak usia lima tahun untuk Jessica yang berusia sepuluh tahun.

“Kau sudah melakukannya. Kau keren. Penyanyi, penari, aktris, sekarang sutradara, pembuat film. Tambahan bantuan dari seseorang yang spesial tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Selama itu bukan cara yang curang atau merampas hak orang lain, kenapa kau harus marah?”

Perempuan itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jessica. Jessica mengelus punggungnya. “Jangan-jangan kau juga marah seperti ini begitu tahu kalau kau bisa datang ke festival film indie itu gara-gara aku, ya?”

Krystal berbisik pelan, “Sori ....”

“_Ish_, kenapa malah bilang maaf?” Jessica mengangkat wajah Krystal. “_Don’t be_.” Dia menepuk pelan pipi Krystal. “Sekarang, cepat buat presentasi untuk sponsor. Tadi kaubilang besok adalah hari pertemuan untuk salah satu tim sponsor, ‘kan? Cepat, cepat. Lupakan yang tadi.” Dia tersenyum kecil. “Kalau kau bukan adikku yang kumengerti luar dan dalam, aku benar-benar akan mengata-ngataimu yang menolak bantuan dari pacar sendiri.”

Krystal mencebik.

“Tapi aku memahamimu. Memang selalu ada masa saat kita merasa mampu melakukannya sendiri, dan yakin bahwa jalan terbaik adalah dengan tanganmu sendiri. Namun nyatanya ....” Jessica mengangkat bahu. “Mendapatkan bantuan besar dari orang lain itu tidak buruk. Bukan selalu berarti kita lemah atau tidak mampu, tapi itu adalah tanda bahwa kita berbesar hati untuk berbagi kekuatan dengan orang lain.”

Sekali lagi, Krystal memeluk kakaknya erat-erat.

* * *

Jessica berangkat pada malam hari, dia menolak diantarkan. _Kerjakan saja tugasmu_, katanya. Pada akhirnya, kesendirian membuat Krystal gelisah. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada satu keputusan: ia memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas, membawanya keluar dari apartemen, menuju apartemen Minho.

Aroma apartemen itu familiar. Bagian yang sudah Krystal akrabi. Hatinya tercubit ketika menyadari bahwa seharusnya hari ini adalah hari mereka bertemu di tempat ini, jika saja Minho pulang dan tidak ada perselisihan yang terjadi.

Mereka tidak saling menghubungi selama beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu. Sesuatu yang biasa saja karena mereka sama-sama sibuk, tetapi terasa sangat berbeda dan menyakitkan karena ada masalah yang menggantung di antara mereka.

Krystal menaruh laptopnya di atas meja, berikut tabletnya dan ponsel. Ia mengecek lemari es untuk mencari minuman—Minho selalu menyimpan stok yang cukup di sana. Ia menemukan sekaleng minuman, lalu sekantong keripik di atas minibar, di dalam keranjang, bersama dengan kemasan-kemasan kue kering. Ia mulai bekerja dengan santai, membuat proposal yang isinya, konsepnya, dan segala detailnya sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Namun, lama-kelamaan, konsentrasinya meluntur. Apartemen ini mengundang banyak memori, meski ia dan Minho baru saja memulai dan ia hanya beberapa kali ke sini. Secara impulsif ia mengecek ponselnya berkali-kali, mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin datang.

Pada akhirnya, Krystal menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia membuka aplikasi perekam suara pada ponselnya, memikirkan sepatah-dua patah kata pembuka yang memakan waktu beberapa menit.

“Halo, Sayang,” katanya dengan malu-malu, kali pertama memanggil Minho dengan cara itu membuatnya canggung dan sedikit geli, “aku sedang di apartemenmu. Aku tahu kesalahanku. Dan itu menggelikan. Kata Jessica ... aku terlalu idealis.” Ia menjeda cukup lama. “Aku selalu berdalih bahwa itu adalah cara bertahan yang terbaik, karena tidak semua orang bisa kuandalkan seumur hidupku. Aku harus bisa melakukan banyak hal sendirian, menggapai tujuan-tujuan hidupku dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Tapi ... aku kelewatan batas. Kita sama-sama tahu seberapa besar harapan kita masing-masing untuk selalu mendapatkan hal terbaik, baik untuk diri sendiri atau pun yang lain. Kita, Sayang, se-_kompetitif_ itu. Dan kau melakukan itu ... karena menginginkan yang terbaik untukku.”

Krystal termenung, kemudian tersadar bahwa di hadapannya, terpajang lukisan wajah ia dan Minho yang mereka beli dari pelukis jalanan di Italia waktu itu. Ia tersenyum pahit.

“Maaf. Aku minta maaf. Semoga syutingmu lancar. Aku sedang mengerjakan presentasi untuk ditampilkan pada sponsor. Thanks ... thanks atas semua hal yang kauberikan. Aku akan menerima seluruh tawaran sponsor itu. Aku akan segera memulai proyeknya. Sekali lagi maaf ... dan thanks. _I love you to the moon and back_.”

Setelah mengirimkannya, Krystal merasa benar-benar lega, tidak ada lagi yang membelenggu leher dan tenggorokannya. Ia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tenang.

* * *

Minho baru membuka pesan tersebut enam jam setelah dikirimkan, ia tertidur begitu pulas setelah syuting film terbarunya tersebut. Ia ingin segera menelepon, tetapi sudah dini hari. Krystal pasti sudah pulang dan tidur.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti pada hari tersebut, beralasan bahwa dia telah lembur beberapa hari dan ini adalah untuk mengganti cuti yang tidak jadi ia ambil beberapa hari yang lalu.

Pikiran dan perasaannya campur-aduk ketika menemukan banyak jejak Krystal di apartemennya pada pagi harinya: beberapa lembar kertas yang tertinggal di meja tengah, persediaan minuman dan makanan yang berkurang, dan satu hal lagi: sebuah sketsa kota di minibar. Entah berapa jam perempuan itu berada di sini.

Minho berusaha menghubunginya, tetapi Krystal tak menjawab. Minho pun menulis pesan untuknya, mengetikkannya dengan terburu-buru.

> _halo, aku minta maaf karena terlambat membacanya. sekarang aku berada di apartemenku. aku mengerti perasaanmu. thanks, dan maaf karena sebelumnya aku tidak mempertimbangkan banyak hal lebih dulu._
> 
> _see you. love you more._

* * *

Krystal merasa salah kostum. Merasa _blazer_ merah yang ia kenakan hari ini terlalu formal. Orang-orang di kantor yang biasa menangani peralatan _sounding_ untuk kegiatan pertelevisian atua film itu, terutama di lantai khusus divisi humas, begitu santai. Jins, kaos ala _department store_, _slippers_. Sebagian dari mereka menyapa Krystal di sofa dengan ramah, dan menanyakan tujuannya. Tampaknya sudah ada yang tahu jadwal pertemuan hari itu, dan memintanya menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, tiga orang datang dari lift di sebelah kanannya. Satu orang pria dengan kemeja hijau di depan, kemudian sekretarisnya, yang Krystal duga dialah yang meneleponnya untuk memastikan pertemuan ini tempo hari, kemudian seseorang lain yang membuatnya terkejut. Orang tersebut tampaknya tak kaget mendapatinya.

“Hello, Jung Krystal,” pria berkemeja hijau menyapanya, menyalaminya dengan ramah. “Oh Moonwo. Ini sekretarisku, Nona Im. Dan ini Alan Ruddy.”

Krystal menyalami mereka bergantian, dan menyapa Alan secara khusus. “Hai, Alan, senang bertemu denganmu lagi di sini. Bagaimana bisa?”

“Ini suatu kebetulan yang bagus, Nona Jung. Aku sering bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini, dan begitu tahu kau akan bekerja sama, aku tahu ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk melihat caramu bekerja dan karya-karyamu.”

“Senang mendengarnya, aku akan bekerja keras.” Krystal pun kembali pada Moonwo. “Apakah kita mulai sekarang?”

“Tentu, mari, Krystal-sshi. Kita bisa bicara di tempat yang nyaman, kebetulan teman-teman juga sudah menunggu.”

Krystal dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di sayap utara gedung, melewati barisan staf yang menyapa mereka berempat dengan sopan. Di ruangan itu, sudah ada lima orang yang bercengkerama dengan santai. Moonwo langsung mempersilakan Krystal untuk duduk di bagian ujung meja, di dekat proyektor yang telah disiapkan. Krystal tersenyum bergantian pada mereka, lalu memulai presentasi itu dengan rileks.

* * *

Alan memintanya waktu khusus untuk bicara di lobi utama gedung setelah presentasi itu selesai.

“Aku terkejut kau pulang begitu cepat di festival itu. Padahal kau mencarimu di sore harinya dan saat _after-party_.”

Krystal tersenyum kecut. Ia benar-benar melewatkan sesuatu yang penting waktu itu, hanya gara-gara idealismenya yang masih terasa sampai sekarang. Benar kata Jessica, ia harus lebih fleksibel. Begitu banyak ruang untuk belajar. “Aku harus pergi ke San Francisco hari itu juga, sayang sekali. Aku juga menyesal.”

“Yang terpenting, aku menemukanmu lagi di sini,” Alan bicara dengan serius. “Kautahu aku sering membantu para mahasiswaku atau para alumni di UCLA untuk membuat film, ‘kan? Aku sudah melihat begitu banyak perspektif dari orang-orang yang kubimbing. Tapi kami kekurangan spektrum perspektif, Krystal. Kami butuh lebih banyak pandangan. Dan, dari yang kulihat, kau punya banyak potensi. Orang Asia, yang berkembang dengan cara berbeda dari kami, memandang hal yang berbeda, lalu kau berkarir di bidang yang menjadi fenomena selama dua dekade belakangan ... kami butuh pendapat dari orang sepertimu dalam banyak karya.”

Krystal menangkap maksud Alan. “Kau ingin bekerja sama denganku di proyek ini karena alasan itu.”

“Lebih dari itu, Nona Jung.” Alan menegakkan duduknya. “Di UCLA, juga universitas-universitas lain yang berafiliasi denganku—kau bisa memilih—ada program-program pendek tentang perfilman yang bisa membuatmu lebih berkembang, juga menyumbangkan pikiranmu. Ada banyak proyek-proyek di antara waktu-waktu tersebut. Aku bisa membantumu menemukan koneksi.”

Perempuan itu merasa bersemangat, tetapi ia menjaga dirinya tetap tenang. Rasa puas dan antusiasnya tetap terlihat pada senyumannya. “Aku senang sekali dengan kesempatan ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?”

“Setelah selesai dengan proyek ini, ikutlah bersamaku. Kursus satu musim cukup sebagai permulaan. Setelahnya, kau bisa memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliah secara penuh, atau berkarya lebih banyak di dua negara.”

Mata Krystal berbinar-binar.

“Kau mengalami banyak hal dalam dunia industri, dan itu merupakan sesuatu yang langka. Penyanyi, penari, kehidupan idol yang unik dan merupakan industri yang modelnya berbeda dari di AS, kemudian drama, lalu berlanjut ke perfilman ... kau satu dari sejuta.”

Dengan impulsif, Krystal mengangguk. “Aku bersedia.”

* * *

Setelah semua rasa euforia itu terlewat, dan Krystal harus lanjut ke pertemuan berikutnya dengan sponsor lain—ia sadar masih ada banyak hal yang harus ia selesaikan, dan bahwa tawaran Alan masih jauh sekali di depan sana. Proyeknya, dan terutama, masalahnya dengan Minho.

Ia sudah menerima pesan dari Minho, yang dibacanya setelah menyelesaikan pertemuan dengan Moonwo dan tim. Ia buru-buru menuju apartemen Minho, berharap lelaki itu masih berada di kediamannya.

Krystal tiba di sana dengan tergopoh-gopoh, menekan angka kuncinya dengan ceroboh. Membuka pintu yang menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

Minho berada di dalamnya, sedang meminum secangkir teh dan membaca majalah, juga terkejut dengan kedatangan Krystal yang seperti sebuah penyerangan.

Raut takut di wajah perempuan itu langsung pudar begitu matanya berserobok dengan Minho. Terlebih ketika Minho tersenyum ke arahnya.

“_I’m home_,” ucap Krystal lembut.

Mendengarnya, senyuman Minho semakin lebar, dan ia berdiri, menyambut perempuan itu dengan sebuah pelukan.

* * *

Krystal menceritakan semua hal yang dikatakan Alan. Minho terdiam, membiarkan Krystal sampai selesai.

Krystal menunggu jawaban Minho. Minho menatapnya lama-lama.

“Bagaimana?”

Minho menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Itu berarti kau akan tinggal di sana. Belum lagi jika kau ingin melanjutkan ke program penuh.”

Krystal mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan. “Kau takut dengan hubungan jarak jauh? Karena kita sama-sama sibuk?”

“Aku tahu ini agak kekanakan, tapi—”

“Aku mengerti.” Krystal mengangguk. “Kita sudah sejauh ini, Minho-oppa. Kita pernah dekat, kemudian menjauh, berada di dunia yang berbeda, tidak saling kontak sekian lama ... tetapi selalu ada yang mengantar kita kembali untuk bersama. Apalagi setelah sekarang—setelah kita memiliki hubungan spesial, dan percaya bahwa kita akan menjaga satu sama lain dengan cara kita sendiri ... aku yakin tidak akan ada masalah. Pada akhirnya, kita akan kembali pada satu sama lain.”

Minho maju, menarik tangan Krystal dan menggenggamnya. “Kau percaya padaku?”

“Lebih dari yang kaupikirkan.” Krystal menyunggingkan senyuman untuk menenangkan Minho. “Atau, jika kau mau, kita bisa menikah di Vegas, supaya kau bisa yakin.”

Minho tergelak. “Oke, itu sangat impulsif bahkan untuk seorang Choi Minho.” Ia mengeratkan genggamannya. “Thanks atas tawarannya, tapi kurasa aku masih tetap ingin menikah dalam upacara yang formal, dikelilingi keluarga dan teman-temanku, di tempat favoritku di Korea.”

Krystal tertawa kecil. “Baiklah, _I see_.” Ia membalas genggaman tangan Minho. “Jadi, bagaimana? Boleh?”

“Jika aku menghalangimu untuk mengembangkan apa yang kaupunya, aku bukan Choi Minho yang kaukenal. Memang berat, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu dengan bebas seperti saat kita satu kota.” Minho mengangkat bahu. “Tapi aku bisa melihatmu jadi lebih hebat, dan aku akan terpacu untuk terus jadi lebih baik pula. Lagipula, aku masih bisa menghubungimu setiap hari.” Minho mengangguk. “Selesaikan proyek utamamu dulu, berkonsentrasilah untuk itu. Kemudian, pergilah, Sayang.”


	9. spring

**spring, the next year**

Krystal keluar dari kamar mandi bandara tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Tasnya ia taruh di atas kopernya, yang ia seret dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel, memastikan rambutnya tetap rapi setelah berganti pakaian dengan cepat barusan. Ia mengekori sekelompok orang yang menyeberang menuju area parkir.

Krystal dapat dengan mudah mengenali mobil sang penjemput. Ia mengejutkan sahabatnya di dalam dengan menggedor kacanya.

“Harusnya kau telepon saja, biar kujemput di dalam.” Seulgi keluar dari mobilnya, terkejut mendapati Krystal sudah memakai _dress_ selutut berwarna putih yang melekat di tubuh Krystal. Yang kurang dari perempuan itu cuma lipstiknya yang memudar sedikit. Seulgi lalu berjalan ke bagian belakang, membukakan bagasi untuk koper Krystal. “Kau ganti baju di mana?”

“Kamar mandi bandara.” Krystal membantu Seulgi mengangkat kopernya. “Bawa saja koperku dulu, ya. Nanti kuambil di apartemenmu.” Perempuan itu pun lekas-lekas menuju bangku penumpang, duduk sambil memangku tas tangannya. Mengeluarkan peralatan rias ala kadarnya. _Cushion_, perona pipi, dan lipstik berwarna _peach_.

“Acaranya mulai berapa lama lagi?” Seulgi memasang sabuk pengamannya, dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

“Karpet merah, satu jam lagi. Masih terkejar?”

“Kau bersama Kang Seulgi. Aku sudah semahir pembalap.”

Krystal mengerutkan hidungnya. “Dalam jalanan padat menuju Seoul? Jangan banyak berharap.”

Seulgi cuma tertawa, lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya, sementara itu Krystal mulai merias dirinya.

* * *

Krystal menelepon Minho saat ia sudah bisa melihat iring-iringan menuju acara karpet merah pemutaran perdana film pria itu. “Di mana?”

“Aku baru saja tiba. Belum turun dari mobil. Kau, masih sempat mengejar?”

“Aku beberapa meter di belakangmu. Jangan jalan di karpet duluan, ya.”

“Siap, Nona Sutradara. Kutunggu.”

Seulgi menggumamkan sesuatu tentang mobil di depan yang sebentar-sebentar mengerem. Krystal tak menyimaknya sungguh-sungguh. Ia mematut dirinya pada kamera depan ponselnya, berusaha meningkatkan kepercayaan dirinya bahwa ia bisa tampil prima meski pun baru mendarat dari belasan jam penerbangan. Rambutnya yang panjang setengah punggung ia biarkan tergerai, disisir ala kadarnya. Perona pipinya berwarna _coral_, senada dengan efek _smokey _pada mata dan warna bibirnya.

Seulgi berhasil memasuki _venue _lima menit kemudian. Krystal langsung turun, meninggalkan tasnya di bangku depan, dan hanya membawa sebuah _clutch bag_.

“Yakin barang-barangmu kubawa ke rumahku saja? Aku bisa mengantarkannya—ke apartemenmu atau apartemen Minho-oppa?”

“Nanti kutelepon lagi, oke? Thanks, Seulgi-ah.”

“Oke, baiklah. _Have fun_.”

Krystal berhenti bersikap terburu-buru, dan berjalan dengan mantap ke arah karpet merah. Di tepiannya, Minho sudah menunggu sambil merapikan dasi hijaunya. Ia menyambut Krystal dengan wajah semringah, tanpa ragu-ragu segera menggamit tangannya.

Mereka berjalan menuju area berfoto, tempat salah seorang _host_ menyambut mereka. Kilatan lampu kamera menyilaukan sekali, tak henti mengiringi mereka.

“Selamat datang pada aktor utama kita, Choi Minho! Dan, oh, dia membawa seseorang yang spesial kali ini! Jung Krystal-sshi, selamat datang!”

Minho dan Krystal melambaikan tangan pada para awak media.

“Orang-orang sangat menantikan film ini, Minho-sshi. Reputasimu sebagai aktor benar-benar sudah diakui. Apa yang kauharapkan dari film ini?”

“Aku ingin orang-orang tetap mengenalku sebagai orang yang memberikan inspirasi, yang mengatakan pada mereka bahwa mereka bisa mengejar mimpi. Jika kalian menonton film ini, kalian akan mengerti.”

“Dan seseorang pasti hanya mengajak orang yang spesial di karpet merahnya. Jung Krystal—apakah benar rumor yang berembus belakangan? Kau sering bolak-balik AS untuknya? Sering sekali ada berita seperti itu, tetapi tidak ada konfirmasi langsung.”

Minho memandang Krystal sebentar, lalu Krystal mengangguk. Minho tersenyum pada sang _host_ dan puluhan kamera di depan mereka. “Mohon maaf. Ini adalah acara khusus untuk filmku, aku tidak ingin berita apapun selain tentang itu yang mencuri perhatian. Soal itu, kalian bisa melihat dari apa yang tampak, dan kami berdua tidak akan bicara apa-apa sampai waktu yang tepat nanti. Kumohon kalian memberi perhatian pada filmku ini, karena ada banyak orang-orang yang bekerja keras untuk membuatnya. Terima kasih!” Minho membungkuk sekilas, yang diikuti oleh Krystal. Ia mengakhiri penampilan singkatnya setelah pembawa acara mengucapkan terima kasih pula, dan mereka berdua melambaikan tangan pada publik.

Kamera masih mengikuti mereka, yang berjalan masuk ke _venue_ sambil terus bergandengan tangan.

Di sana, Krystal berbisik pada Minho, “Kerja bagus, Tuan Aktor.”

“Itu namanya profesional, Nona Sutradara. Seseorang sudah mengajarkannya berulang-ulang padaku.”

Krystal semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Minho, sembari menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu tulus.


End file.
